


Just Like a Tattoo

by thehandthatfeeds13



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Humor, Malora - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandthatfeeds13/pseuds/thehandthatfeeds13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed, cheated, and lied to, Maleficent Moor gets the biggest surprise of her life when an old flame suddenly gets murdered, conveniently leaving his 16 year old daughter behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Rose has it's Thorn

I don't think anyone knows what the true definition of the word "overwhelmed".

I didn't think I did either.

Until I sat on this painfully cold chair, in this stuffy room with a one sided window while questions pelted me like hail against a window during a storm; this window that showed my pathetic reflection.

"Look at you,"it taunted,"Sitting there like an idiot and not having the guts to speak up! Wow you truly are a wimp..."

But it wasn't my voice saying that,

It was HIS.

The bane of my existence that was once the reason that I continued to exist. 

Stefan Rose.

Still haunting me even after I have been called to this petty excuse for a police station to be questioned for his untimely death. 

Convenient that he had been murdered right?

I only wished I had killed the bastard myself...

"MS MOOR!!!"

I immediately whipped my head up from my thoughts of the ways I would've ended his life.

"Yes sir?" I answered with venom lacing my tone.

The lady who was asking pursed her lips, being clearly unamused. 

"Tell us how you knew Mr. Rose."

I laughed at her, making no effort to cover my mouth or prevent the noise from escaping my rouge colored lips.

I didn't think anything was particularly funny.

I just thought about how Stefan had set me up for misery once again, and he wasn't even alive.

The woman's forced smile quickly looked like a snarl if I had known any better.

"Ms. Moor there is no time for jokes."

"Oh I know- I know very well."

"Then answer us or we will have to keep you here over night!"

"Wow someone's getting touchy! And besides it's 2 am..."

"MS MOOR!"

I chuckled again and smirked.

"Okay fine I will tell you how I knew the bastard, but you may be disappointed with the lack of juicy details..."

"Don't worry, I have no desire to hear about your sex life..."

"What made you think I would even discuss such a thing?"

I shot her a smug, toothy smile and reveled in the way that she sighed with such annoyance.

"Just. Answer. The. Question."

I shuffled in my chair, adjusting my posture; trying to make myself look as credible as possible.

"Well you see the story is simple. We've known each other since we were in Junior high, became lovers, moved in together when we were 16, during the span of time we lived together, which was two years, he took up alcoholism, to my dismay, and then fucked some blonde bitch, knocked her up, then went to live with her,"

The woman lit a cigarette while listening, apparently cops can do that in this small town.

"Can I bum one?" I asked sincerely.

She raised an eyebrow at me and threw one toward me.

"Thanks,"I said popping it into my mouth,"light?"

She lit her lighter and I leaned forward with the cigarette still in my mouth and allowed her to light it.  
She flicked the lighter off and I winked at her. 

The woman wrinkled her nose at me as I giggled behind the cigarette. 

I took one drag, tasting the familiar taste of nicotine and the ever so welcome burn of smoke. I puffed it out of my mouth, keeping eye contact with the uptight woman the entire time.

She remained stoic.

I shrugged off the current situation.

"So where was I?"

"He went to go live with his mistress."

"Oh yeah that slut okay. So apparently the bitch left him like right after she had the son of a bitch,"

"Daughter."

"I know that but son of a bitch is cooler. Now are you gonna stop interrupting me? I just turned 34 I'm getting way too damn old for this..."

"I'm 42."

"Ooo a woman in uniform AND she's older. My favorite."

"How about we stick to the point Ms. Moor?"

The woman looked clearly uncomfortable. Damn sometimes I love the effect I have on people. I love derailing them.

I noticed the wedding ring she had on her finger as she fixed her curled auburn hair.

"Does he still fuck you?" I quipped taking another drag of my cigarette.

"Does who?!"she asked, bewildered as a bat in heaven.

"Your husband of course." I gestured to her ring, keeping the same smirk on my lips.

Her jaw clenched and she refused to answer, her hazel eyes trying to stare down my own green ones. 

Damn if looks could kill, I would be having bullet holes in my chest like that piece of shit, Stefan.

"I will take that as an 'Only when he takes that special little pill', okay so he has been left to take care of the devil spawn and I haven't spoken to him ever since he left me."

She wrote down the details of what I was saying then put down her pen, looking up at me once more, taking a drag.

"Where were you before he was murdered a few hours ago?"

I recalled the events of that night.

"I thought you didn't want to hear about my sex life?" I snickered and blew smoke in her direction.

She wrinkled her nose once more.

"I guess if it's necessary..."

"I'm joking with you I didn't get laid."

"Then where were you?"

"I was at my job at the tattoo parlor," I took one more drag then put it out on the ashtray, "The one that I work at and own, I left at around 12 am, I work late hours you see I am that much of a workaholic, you tell me time of death was approximately 11:45? You can check the security camera and the time cards. Then I went home to my apartment where I saw his daughter crying hysterically. This was around 12:15 I presume. She was screaming into the phone for them to get an ambulance. It pained me to see the sight but I am terrible with comforting people so I walked back up to my apartment and tried to block out the sobbing, and tried to get some shut eye. But then I hear your loud ass knocking at like say 1:15? And now here we are, smoking cigs and discussing our sex lives. It's almost as if we're besties isn't it officer?"

I grinned at her, she shook her head obviously defeated. She picked up her phone and began speaking to probably another pig.

Okay to be honest, I was telling the truth a little but I was lying does that make sense?

Truth be told, I really did want to comfort his daughter.

Aurora.

The girl was beautiful of course, with some obvious traits from her father but she clearly got the looks from her mother.

Oh how I hated seeing those baby blues filled with such crocodile tears, I hated hearing the sound of her sobbing.

But comforting her would've been invasive, because she doesn't know that I have been keeping tabs on her her entire life, feeding her when Stefan was passed out as a baby. Leaving small gifts on her doorstep for her birthday when I knew Stefan was struggling with rent, and making sure she was always getting home safe.

I would never forget the way she looked at me a few hours ago.

So expectantly, like I could actually bring her father back to life.  
Alas, I didn't do a thing, I just broke the eye contact and continued up the stairs.

Stefan's death didn't concern me, but her sadness did.

My thoughts were broken when the woman hung up her phone.

"Alright Ms. Moor, you're free to go. Your alibi checks out."

I smiled and got ready to leave my chair.

"Ms moor we're not finished just yet."

"But you said-"

"I lied." 

She looked towards the door.

"SEND HER IN!"

Send WHO in?

Before I could process my thoughts the door swung open revealing a girl with long blonde hair, in a blue hoodie that brought out her blue swollen eyes.

She was taller than I remembered. Her legs seemed to go on forever in those ripped skinny jeans. 

She made eye contact with me and I stood up to her attention. The girl was about as tall as I was.

"Good news Ms. Moor, Stefan has no direct family that we can trace, and also in the drunk's will he has conveniently left his daughter to you."

We both looked at the lady, surprised as hell.

It felt as if all my organs fell to floor, and it felt as if my jaw would too.

"Excuse me did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you are now the guardian to this girl until she reaches adulthood. Now you guys have a happy life together! You are now free to go!"

Before I could protest, the two guards went to usher us out.

"Ms Moor?"the woman inquired.

The guards stopped a moment.

"Yes he does fuck me. Every night."

I gave the lady the biggest middle finger I could muster up as the guards let us out the doors of the police station, handing me back my purse. 

I tried to get back in but they locked the door before I could.

"FUCK!" I yelled to the world.

The girl looked at me, with pure exhaustion.

"Take me home wherever the hell it is now."

"Aren't you a little young to cuss?"

"Aren't you a little old to be single?"

That one stung a little but I took it like a man.

"Touché." 

I bit my lip and lead her towards my red convertible that was driven here by the cops.

I opened the door for her to step in and got in the drivers seat.

I was worried it would stall because of the lack of gas but to my surprise the tank was full.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove on home.

Her not saying a word to me.

Me not saying a word to her.

I finally decided I had to break the silence that was making my anxiety spike.

"So I hear you're 16?"

She gave no answer to me, she just looked off through the window, her blonde locks whipping around in the wind.

"I remember when I was 16. Wow I hope you're a better kid than I was."

She still said nothing just continued staring off into the night.

I sighed. I was clearly getting nowhere with this kid.

She had defeated me yet again.

I decided to stop trying and turned on my radio.

A familiar guitar riff began playing.

My Own Worst Enemy by LIT. 

That brought be back to my teenage years.

Go fucking figure.

Slowly out of the corner of my eye I see her then towards me.

"Is this My Own Worst Enemy?"

I nodded.

"I thought this was a little before your time..."

"Well today's stuff on the radio is shit."

"You have gotta watch your language young lady."

"You screamed 'fuck' in the parking lot loud enough to wake the dead."

I laughed at her.

"You know one day you've gotta stop proving me wrong."

Now it was her turn to laugh.

Wow, I thought, I have never heard a laugh sound so beautiful.

It's almost as if a little piece of my heart has mended. It was a slight giggle that had a bright tone to it. It seemed as if she had laughed instead of cried at her father's death he would've came back to life.

Too soon?

Suddenly she began to sing along, her voice cracking slightly from the earlier sobbing.

She even knows all the words.

Gradually, I started to join in with her,  
My much deeper voice complimenting her higher voice.

And in that moment,

I never thought I would be happier singing such a self deprecating song.

This girl is definitely more  
Than the bright spirit I had watched her entire life.

We continued singing as I kept on driving, not even caring where the car took me.


	2. Damn

I woke up with a throbbing head and sore eyes. 

I could feel a steady pulsating heartbeat in my head.

Ba Boom

Ba Boom

ba Boom

Am I Hungover again?

It sure as hell feels like it.

But this time I didn't feel sick to my stomach.

Instead I felt churning pangs of hunger that screamed and roared in the deafening silence.

I turned to roll over to get out of where I was sleeping but to my surprise I fell to the floor.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled cursing at the soft shag carpet floor.

Wait.

Shag Carpet...

Shag. Carpet.

Carpet

That is

Shag.

My nasty apartment doesn't have nice, modernly white shag carpet!

And I sure as hell don't sleep on the couch, even when I come home from raging parties!

I gingerly rose to my feet, immediately feeling a rush to my head, my thoughts swimming as fast as Michael Phelps in a Louisiana Bayou infested with Crocodiles.

Involuntarily I crashed into the couch again, my face smacking against the red leather.

Nice going, Aurora. A for effort!

More like C for Clumsy.

I collected myself finally and adjusted my position on the couch, the red leather groaning as I shifted my weight. 

The apartment I was in sure wasn't mine.

The walls were painted black which contrasted greatly to the stainless white carpet.

Like fluffy cumulus clouds against a shiny, starless night sky.

Unusually, like out of a 70's movie (or a vampire movie) or maybe a 70's Vampire movie, the furniture was red.

Red couch, Red Table, Red Armchair, Red unlit lamp.

I'm beginning to sense a theme here.

Suddenly the events from last night were triggered when I saw a dark leather jacket shine from the light streaming through the windows.

That worn leather jacket was small so it obviously belonged to a woman.

The woman that is my new guardian

Because...

My father is dead.

My father is dead!

Fresh tears began to torture my already stinging eyes. 

My raw face began to heat up again and my throat built that inescapable lump.

Damn the nonchalant woman who refused to help!

Damn tears and Damn sorrow! 

A normal 16 year old should be arguing with her parents about embarrassing her in front of the boy she liked or teaching them how to use an IPhone.

Yet here I am in this tackily designed apartment with some strange woman I barely know while my father is lying on some cold slab while some sick, necrophobic mortitians play around with his lifeless carcass.

Damn life too!

"Pull it together Aurora," I croaked into the silent room, "Crying won't bring him back. Now get up and move on with your life like the naïve girl you once were."

My pitiful self-cajoling seemed to work slightly as I dusted off my ripped jeans and stood up, patiently this time.

It is friday morning. And It is 5am.

I will have to be in school in two hours.

I silently padded across the carpet in my beat up Converse shoes I was still wearing.

The bathroom was right down the hall from the kitchen.

The bathroom, of course, was wide open.

Across from it was a closed door, and at the end of the gloomy hall was another closed door.

I assumed that that was my new guardian's room.

Fitting.

I shook my head to shake out my curious thoughts and turned into the bathroom, reluctantly flipping the light switch.

Regrets and curses immediately filled my head as the bright light assaulted my eyes.

it took about 30 seonds for my eyes to adjust.

And I sure wish they hadn't.

Staring right back at me was a blonde messy haired girl with swollen red eyes, a hot red face from the sting of the tears, wearing the exact same outfit as yesterday. Except this time it was disheveled.

The blue hoodie was hanging off my shoulder, exposing my white "alabaster skin."

I opened the bottom drawer to find tons of makeup.

Except all this makeup was very dark.

"Yeeup I'm going to look like a two cent hooker." I confirmed.

I sighed.

At least it's better than nothing?

 

\---------------------

 

I ended up using the lightest colors she had.

And also removing my hoodie to expose my white, frilly tanktop.

You know, just so I don't look like I was wearing the same thing as yesterday.

After that torturous challenge of trying not to look like Marilyn Manson (who is actually pretty cool.) I fixed myself a piece of toast, spread generously with some butter and strawberry jelly.

It may sound plain to the common person. But it is my favorite food in the world.

And my stomach finally stopped screaming at me.

I uncaringly licked the remnants of any butter and jelly off my fingers and glanced at the clock out of my peripheral vision.

It was 6:40.

I NEEDED TO BE THERE IN 20 MINUTES!

I quickly rinsed off the knife in the sink then tore off into the hallway towards the dame's door.

Suddenly I stopped in my tracks.

Is she even here?

No no no it's 6:40 she's probably sleeping.

I Braced myself for whatever was going to be in there and turned the knob silently.

Good job Aurora, You're doing good so far.

All I have to do now is push open the door. 

With confidence, I quietly pushed the door a little bit further.

And it screeched at me.

I jumped back instinctively, adrenaline flowing through my veins.

When was the last time these hinges were oiled?

I regained my composure and just went in for the kill, pushing the door all the way open, allowing all light to stream in.

I did not hear my guardian groan or stir. I only heard the urgency in my breaths and the steady pace of hers.

Cautiously, I walked forward.

After about five feet my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

This time the walls were all red, aligned with various sketches and artworks of many different designs of somesort.

There were also many medieval weapons and statuettes of dragons patterned across the expanse of the small room.

Great, I chuckled internally, I'm living with a psychopath. 

What intrigued me the most was the bed.

It was queen sized with silver clawed feet that resembled ones of a dragon.

The dark mahogany was polished and lacquered black with black silk sheets to match.

And beneath those sheets lay the sleeping form of my guardian.

I scanned my eyes across the vast expanse of the bed. 

My eyes were still not fully adjusted.

I blinked some more to hope to see better.

And Lo and behold lay something I could've lived without seeing.

Yes my guardian was sleeping beneath those sheets sprawled on her stomach.

But wait there's more.

She was naked.

Naked as the day she came into this world minus the various tattoos that ran across her... Very muscular and defined back and up and down her strong arms.

I shook my head at myself.

AURORA YOU HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!

But what were those tattoos on her back?

They were rather large from what I can tell, but the rest layed below the silk sheets which grasped at the athletic form.

A blush immediately went to my cheeks as I diverted my eyes.

On the bedside table the alarm clock showed a time. 6:45.

Damn it!

What was her name again?

Oh yeah!

"Margaret?," I called out hesitantly,  
"It's time to get up!"

The brunette groaned weakly and snuggled herself farther into the pillow.

Okay this is NOT going to be easy.

"Melissa?," I tried that name more confidently, "Rise and shine!"

She stirred again burying her face in the pillow. 

"5 more minutes." She muffled through the pillow.

That's it. She's gonna have to learn the hard way.

I looked around the room.

Hit her with a mace?

Nah too violent.

Turn on all the lights?

Nah that won't work.

I was at my wits end.

I nonchalantly picked up the glass of water on her nightstand to put it in the kitchen.

I'm going to have to walk 3 miles to school. 

Before I walked out the door I suddenly got an idea.

Water.

Cold water.

I marched back into the room and readied my weapon.

If this doesn't work I don't know what will.

Like I was born to do this, I splashed the water from the cup all over bare skin.

She screeched and shot up from her bed. Bunching the wet sheet around her body so she wouldn't be exposed but her nipples still peeked through the fabric from the cold

Her dark hair was pinned to her skull and her teeth were chattering.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
She shouted as her body was shivering.

"It's time for you to take me to school." I dead-panned. 

"YOURE SIXTEEN CANT YOU DRIVE YOURSELF?"

I shook my head.

"Don't have a car. Never had lessons. Now can you please drive me Madeline?"

"It's. Maleficent." She said through barred teeth.

Maleficent.

Oh yeah that was her name.

"Be in the car in five." 

I shouted as I walked out the bedroom door.

I was almost out the front door when I heard her shout.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

I just smiled at myself and trotted triumphantly down the stairs,

Cackling deviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Im back! I promise the next chapters are going to be more interesting! Will be updating more frequently!


	3. Good Girls Die Young

It took me about two minutes to adjust to the shock.

The water felt like little pins suddenly flying at my face, like acid rain with a cold burn.

So cold

So cold

My teeth were chattering so loud the president could probably hear it and he most likely turned over to go back to sleep because

_**Nobody**_ is awake at this hour.

Well okay maybe I lied, normal people are awake at this hour.

 

My shift just doesn't start until 5 pm. I mean who wants to get a tattoo at 6 am?

 

Nevertheless, I peeled my shivering body out of the wet silk sheets that clung to anything and everything on my body. Feeling like the skin of a silk balloon touching my flesh, making the hand of the air tapdance along my arms leaving goosebumps in its wake.

I really need to stop sleeping naked. The poor girl probably saw more than I would have liked her to see.

 

Funny how I still have the ability to pity the impulsive beast.

 

Reminds me a lot of myself?

Perhaps.

 

Nevertheless, I got up from my perch at the edge of my bed, feeling the soft welcoming carpet between my toes. 5 minutes Maleficent you can do this! __________________________________

 

It was almost like a montage out of a movie.

 

A really bad romantic comedy where the girl tries on a whole bunch of outfits that would obviously not work just to display the "fun" and "quirky" side of the main character.

Even though she is trying on Halloween costumes on her journey to find the "Perfect dress for her date with Brad tonight." When really in the end Brad ends up boning Courtney and Veronica ends up with her best friend, Jimmy anyways.

 

Straight people are so weird.

After a whole bunch of fighting with my wardrobe, I ended up with the Jimmy outfit. The comfortable go to choice when in a rush. I wore my Maroon sweater, some torn up denim jeans, and slipped into my combat boots. A look that says, "I'm going to steal your man and you're going to let me."

After quick drying my hair with patting my head with a towel and throwing on some minimal quick make-up, I checked the clock.

I had spent ten minutes getting ready. She's going to be pissed, but I will let her be.

 

I skipped out of my bathroom, into the living room, grabbed my leather jacket, and scrambled down the apartment complex stairs.

There was Aurora, staring pointedly at me and shaking slightly.

"That was 10 minutes." She scowled. I

I hopped into the car (literally) and started it up.

"You didn't really give me much to work with, besides I am probably going to catch pneumonia so you should enjoy your time with me when I am still alive."

She didn't seem too amused from my joke judging by the roll of her eyes.

Damn teenagers.

"Just please, drive."

At least she said please.

I drove out the parking lot of the complex and headed toward the road, finally getting on.

"Which school do you go to?" I questioned indifferently.

"Spindlewood High School."

Spindlewood High.

The one that I went too.

At the rate I was driving we could be there in three minutes.

So many memories flooded into my head at once. My old punk looking friends, the ugly style of the 90's, watching old cartoons with my foster mother, sneaking out late to go to Stefan's house.

I shook away that memory.

Thinking of Stefan will only give him power.

You can't let him guilt you anymore.

You can't let him guilt you anymore.

The young girl's eyes were hooded by dark sunglasses her emotions looking as numb as her eyes. I could obviously tell the girl is overrun by something and it couldn't be sadness. Well at least not the normal type of sadness that comes after death, something much more deep seeded.

Something much crueler than basic sadness.

"Take a le- wait how did you know where my high school was. Because you obviously weren't listening to my directions."

She was right.

I wasn't I knew how to get to this school from anywhere I was put.

"This is the High School I went to." I breathed, looking out at the school that is surrounded by woodland, that looks more like modern glass architecture held up wit iron metal and marble stone. Same as it has always looked but much nicer.

I parked the car on the curb in front of the school and immediately noticed many boisterous high school boys gawking at the car. Their letterman jackets with numbers on them larger than their IQ.

 

Aurora stepped out of the car, holding her arms around herself and shivering but obviously trying not to look cold. I grimaced in realization. I may be wet but she is going to catch her death out here in the frigid fall weather.

She was already five feet away when I shouted, "Aurora wait!"

She turned on her heel hesitantly, her brows forming an expression that says "who do you think you are?".

I hopped out of the car and removed my leather jacket, exposing more of the form fitting maroon sweater.

"You're going to die of frostbite out here, it may be very punk but take my jacket."

She looked at me puzzled then took the jacket from my hands and slipped it on herself.

She looked good...

The jacket fit her smaller form a little larger but I couldn't help but feel some sense of...something when I saw her wearing my jacket.

 

She almost looked too good.

And I felt cheesy as hell.

 

"Thanks." She said monosyllabicly and continued the walk towards the school, the meat heads ogling her as she walked away.

 

She is going to give me a run for my money that I never paid.

 

I sighed and groaned as I opened the car door and sat down, slumping against the seat.

 

At least I have something new to tell Diaval.

 

I started the car back up again, marveling at the hum of the engine. He's about to receive an early visit. _________________________________ We sat down under the bleachers of the football stadium, waiting for school to start.

You see, school doesn't actually start until 7:35 but we like to get there early so we can talk and occasionally, like once a month plan our newest scheme.

 

And today wasn't a scheming day.

 

I have a rather decent group of friends, we are the relatively "popular" kids but I don't care about social standings either way. I would still be with these punks either way.

 

My group consists of a few close knit friends.

 

There is Jo, a wicked singer with impeccable style and piercings galore, but not enough to make her look like she got in an accident at a staple factory. She was undoubtedly considered one of the hottest people in this school without even trying.

 

There was also Meg. A tall, lean redhead with a sultry voice that made people melt into a puddle. Foul mouthed and quick witted. You would not want to get into an argument with her.

 

Christopher was the brawn of our group obviously. An excellent mixed martial arts enthusiast he scared the crap out of almost every guy in this school. We could see right past the muscles and the spiked sandy hair though because we all know he secretly is a huge animal person and volunteers at the shelter anytime he can.

 

And then there was Phillip. My boyfriend. Incorrigibly naïve but boyishly handsome, he was the perfect choice considering he was captain of the Lacrosse team (don't even mention football to him) and had all the girls swooning with his floppy dark hair and his chocolate brown eyes, he was the only choice that could have made sense in the school.

 

Basically, we were comfortable as hell.

 

"So Aurora are you finally joining the dark side?" Snickered Jo.

 

"Yeah leather jacket huh? I've never seen you wear that..." Phillip remarked protectively.

 

"Nah I just got it from my...well I don't know what to call her.."

"Girlfriend?" Meg raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Phillip looked at me for an answer.

 

"No." "Then where did you get that animal murderer jacket?" Christopher joked.

I did not want to discuss the death of my father with my friends.

 

Not now.

 

Not ever.

 

That would mean they would be taking pity on me.

 

And pity is the last thing I need.

 

"I am staying with a family friend for now." I shrugged.

 

"Well it looks hot." Jo quipped, taking a drag of her cigarette.

 

Christopher took the cigarette from her hands then took a drag himself.

 

"Hey watch it meathead!"

 

He replied by blowing smoke in her face. Oh yes, the token Jo and Christopher brawl is starting early today.

 

"$10 on Jo." Meg proposed

 

"Deal."

 

Phillip wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel his soft brown hair against my neck and I suddenly felt safer and warmer

"She's right," he whispered, "You do look hot."

 

I giggled at the conpliment and at Christopher putting his hand against Jo's forehead and her trying to run at him. "

So umm I was thinking about something.." He said still whispering and planting small kisses against my neck.

 

 It's a good thing Meg was too distracted by the fight to see. "And what would that be?" I cooed innocently.

 

Jo finally disarmed Christopher's effective tactic and jumped on his back, getting him into a head lock.

 

Meg was shouting encouraging things to Jo. "Kick his ass Jo! You know he's a pussy!"

 

Christopher was trying to wrench away from her small, strong arms but she just squeezed her legs tighter. We all knew Christopher could destroy anything but Jo has taken the same type of classes He has. He has the strength, she has the speed. They were very well matched.

 

"Well there is a party at Thistlewit's tonight..." He drifted.

 

Madeline Thistlewit is the richest girl in school, and she always throws a party on the Monday after fall break. Well she throws a LOT of parties but this is supposed to be the biggest rager because it is appropriately dubbed the "Fuck School Shindig"

 

And if I wasn't at a party, there was no party at all.

 

"Yes I know." "There's more," he pulled me in just a little bit tighter and I obliged to this action, "I have been thinking a lot and I think we should take our relationship to the next level..."

 

Christopher would never hit Jo, if he did she would be done for and the fight would be a lot shorter, so he decided to tap out, lying face down on the grass with Jo on top of him.

 

She dismounted him quickly and jumped for joy. "Hell yeah! BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN! JO IS SLAYING ALL YOU BITCHES!"

 

Meg hugged Jo like she would squeeze the life out of her and also jumped around in triumph.

 

I thought about Phillip's request. Sex had never been a daunting subject for me. My innocence had never been ruined by the thought that I would have sex someday. I had always saw it as an exchange between two people with a special connection.

Not to mention, Phillip and I have been taking it slow since freshmen year and I have always been ready but he has never proposed it yet. Not up until now. And it would be perfect to be on this night because school wouldn't be the only thing to fuck.

 

I turned around and kissed him hard on the mouth, it almost taking him by surprise though we had done this many a time.

 

"Does that answer your question?"

 

He smiled at me then, before he was about to kiss me again, the bell rang. He laced his hand with mine and we walked to our first class together.

 

Math, with satan.

 

Satan being Nora Knotgrass.

 

Mrs. Knotgrass to us.

 

Rumor has it that she is so bitter because when she was in high school she was ironically called Nora the Whora.

 

I giggle everytime I hear that story. Every time

 

. "Hey lovebirds! Wait up!" Meg said as she scrambled up to us, breaking our hands away like red rover.

 

I felt Jo take my hand in his place. "It's mister steal yo girl!" She sang and pulled me along to class.

 

Meg requested that Christopher carried her to class and he did as Phillip chased after us.

 

I panted trying to keep up with Jo's speed. For once, I haven't felt that agonizing sense of misery that I have constantly been feeling after my father's death.

 

I looked back at Phillip and we smiled at one another. I already can not wait to get my hands on him.


	4. Bad Girls Do it Well

The rest of the day whipped by as fast as a baby's first breath.

Essential to have, but fleeting with promise of another.

in Knotgrass's class there was an "accidental" fire drill.

(psst that means Jo pulled the alarm.)

So we spent well into about 3rd hour waiting outside while the security guards searched for the culprit. They would never find Jo. The little punk is illusive as hell and uses the ever so seductive Meg for bait, having her distract anyone that would look in Jo's direction.

Though it would be plausible for her to be punished for assisting rule breaking, there would not be any proof whatsoever that she had been conspiring with the culprit.

In short, there would be no trouble for her because being hot is not a crime.

Sometimes even _I_ want to see them get caught.

Nevertheless, even though my friends are a bunch of rambunctious fools, I would still take a bullet for them.

Only because they would be too lazy to jump out of the way.

Anyways, Jo ended up pegging the absolutely brain dead jock, Hans Eversole, as the culprit because she had seen him wander inside to take a drink from the drinking fountain.

Which is, conveniently, right next to the fire alarm.

That is classic Josephine for you.

Afterwards, we all cleared out and shuffled to our fourth period, which for all of us, besides Phillip, was lunch.

Since thick forest borders the outside of our school, we always eat lunch there. We go about 10 feet in to the thick foliage and through the brush until we see a small clearing, with a picnic bench that has been provided for us nonconsentally from the school.

In other words, we got Christopher to move it there for us late one night of Freshmen year.

We all took our seats on the spacious bench, Meg to my right with Jo and Christopher sitting across from us, and began discussing the various trivial things that happened in result of the fire drill.

"When the alarm went off I swear to god I saw Christopher pee right in his pants." Jo snickered, taking a bite of her peanut butter and Nutella sandwich.

"Whatever  _Josephine,"_ he said with an obvious look of smugness, "At least I don't blow HillBilly Hans so he can take the fall for my stupid hi jinks. I am much smarter than that."

"Well I wouldn't put it past ya!" Meg winked at him playfully.

Meanwhile Jo was foaming at the mouth. 

" _what the fuck did you just call me?!"_

Jo absolutely despises when anyone (besides me when I do it ironically) calls her by her full name.

"Jo," I intervened, "You do realize that you are not even reacting poorly to the accusation that you have sexual relations to easily one of the most vile people in school, you are reacting poorly to him calling you by your birth given name?"

She was still fuming.

"I can take being called a whore anyday," she bit out of her sandwich violently, "But _this, this is personal!"_

Oh goodness not again.

Before they could begin the fighting, a familiar presence got in between them.

"Do you goons ever lay off one another?"

It was Phillip.

"I sure do hope not, because if they ever get along they would both be all up on my ass." Meg said with  _obvious_ modesty.

They both sarcastically nodded, in a way that says, "Sureeee Meg whatever floats your boat."

Meg rolled her eyes that sashayed around the table to sit in between the two, while Phillip replaced where Meg sat.

"So," Christopher changed the subject, "I from Thistlewit all the details about her party this year-"

"Of course you did, she has had the hots for you since the 2nd grade." Jo interrupted.

"Would you just eat your fucking sandwich and let the boy speak?"

"Sorry, my mistake firecrotch."

When are my friends ever nice to one another?

"Please continue Christopher?" Phillip inquired, breaking the tension.

"Oh yeah okay! So she said that considering her dad won this HUGE case recently. He is making absolute bank-"

"Like more than usual?" I asked with a snort.

"Exactly so she said that her parents are going to be out of town to go 'celebrate' at their beach house in Florida. She also said it's going to be twice as hardcore as last year's party," He leaned in dramatically, "And you guys remember last year's party..."

We all similtaneously stopped to reflect on last year's events.

There was enough booze at that party to knock out an entire race of African Elephants, the music was louder than two rock concerts combined.

You could feel the bass throughout your entire body, almost as if the house was the personification of an earthquake and the earthquake's heart was beating right out of its chest, like it just saw it's lover standing right across the room.

The lights set up in the living room converted to dance floor created an absolute laundry basket of sensory effects. The vast array of colors, setting moods that we didn't even know could be created with simple electricity.

The spirits, the music, the lights, the pool, the house...

The atmosphere,

was all so...

Erotic.

Though I always feel a euphoric sense of rebellion everytime I attend a rager as the likes of Thistlewit's, I always feel a slight sense of...

anxiety.

Because not only is there a lot of drunken tomfoolery going on amongst the masses of horny teenagers, there is also the more feared element of party going...

drugs.

I have seen many shameful things been done while under the influence of those God forsaken things.

And last year's event was the most shamefu-

"HELLO, earth to Aurora!" Meg shouted while snapping her fingers in my face.

"Oh umm jeez im sorry I just zoned out there..."

I blushed and bit my lip sheepishly.

"You're tellin me..."

"Yeah you were staring at Meg's tits the whole time..." Christopher interjected.

"So basically you were staring at virtually nothing." Jo dead panned.

Christopher laughed so suddenly that he spit his orange soda all over Phillip, getting a little bit of spray on me in the process.

"Hey man watch it!"

"I'm sorry man but her ego just looked so deflated I couldn't contain myself."

He was right.

She clearly wasn't amused.

If looks could kill, I would be 6 feet under.

Like my father should be...

Jo playfully hugged her in reconciliation And Meg reluctantly gave in. 

Everyone knows we all secretly love one another even though none of us will admit it...

Before we could jeer at one another again, we heard the bell ring softly in the distance.

As a Pavlovian response we all got up and walked back toward the building,

relishing the fact that there are only two hours left of the day and that later that night,

we were going to come alive.

 

___________________________

Since I was up early that day, I decided to be productive and call Diaval to help me move her stuff into the guest room of my apartment.

I told him that everything will be explained when her arrives. 

You see, Diaval is my greatest friend and greatest employee.

A relatively taller, skinny guy with eyes so dark they were as reflective as windows and hair so black it made the universe seem bright.

Not to mention, he was covered in various tattoos from neck to waist, with sleeves on both arms to top it off.

Piercings speckled his pale, clear face. Eyebrow, nose, and Black spider bite lip piercings. All piercings black with small black gauges in his ears to match.

All around an unconventionally handsome guy.

But what's the catch?

He arrived promptly 15 minutes after I called him, wearing dark shades, a striped black and white  crew neck sweater that exposed the tattoo of what he insists are "flying Ravens" coming up his neck, some black skinny jeans with some chains hanging off the side, and black toms shoes.

"Diaval I don't often question your fashion choices," I smirked, "But why are you wearing shades when it is overcast?"

He let himself in and chuckled to himself.

"You have always been excellent at stalling Mal."

He went straight towards my refridgerator and popped open a can of tomato juice.

"On the contrary, this is actually a genuine question..." I eyed him, cocking my eyebrow as he made himself at home on my couch.

"Well you see I'm just a little bit hungover."

"From what?"

"Would'nt you like to know?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who was it this time?"

"Remember that guy that came to get the owl done on his deltoid?"

I vaguely remembered Diaval mentioning the guy when he first showed up in the shop two weeks ago, he couldn't stop eyeing the young man like he was a liver to a cannibal.

Oh yeah and by the way, Diaval is gay if you haven't figured it out by now.

"Ahh yes, very pale boy with whitish hair and blue eyes..."

"Turns out he has a name, and it's Jack. But to me he is known as 'Jack the Power Bottom.'" 

"I could've lived without hearing that-"

"At least I am not the one stalling."

Damn I hate it when he is right.

I sat down next to him on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Stefan was murdered last night, or more appropriately this morning..."

Diaval's jaw dropped in shock and he respectfully took off his glasses to reveal his slightly red eyes. 

"Mal, I am so terribly sorry! Is there anything I ca-"

"No," I cut him off with the wave of my hand, "He deserved everything coming to him. I only wish he had suffered more..."

Diaval chuckled wistfully.

"You're right I guess, he was quite the douchebag..."

"Massive Understatement."

"Touché," he put his sunglasses back on, "So why am I here again?"

I huffed instead of providing the words.

"That, is an even funnier story..."

"Well spit it out!"

I nervously drew circles with my thumb on the crescent moon tattoo that sits on my wrist. 

"Did I tell you that Stefan has, well had a daughter?"

He nodded his head. 

"I believe you had mentioned her at least once, you said she looks a lot like the mother but with obvious Stefan attributes. That was two years ago I believe, when the girl was the tender age of 14."

"Yes, she is now 16. You knew very well that Stefan was an orphan living out of foster care right? So he has no traceable family and the bitch he knocked up escaped like a bat out of hell,"

He clutched his tomato juice in anticipation.

"Yes, go on."

I paused to take a deep breath.

"Surprisingly, the waste of a man had a will, and in that godforsaken paper, I discovered that he had bequeathed Aurora... to me."

You usually are not able to tell what someone's eyes are doing behind the sheath of sunglasses but anyone with even the slightest speck of sight could tell that Diaval's eyes immediately became the size of the earth upon hearing that news. So large, you could almost see miniature Atlas's holding up the dark spheres of surprise.

In short, he was most definitely shocked.

"M-Maleficent, you don't mean-"

"Yep, I am that girl's legal guardian until she turns 18."

He set down his drink on the glass coffe table, then ran his hands through his hair. The ivory color making an interesting pattern as it passed through the obsidian hair.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"Of course," I began, "We are going to move her stuff up here."

 

___________________________

I got home to find the apartment completely dark and empty, with only a full glass of tomato juice staring at me intently.

If I had known any better I would have said it was mocking me.

But I am not even that drunk...

yet.

The strange woman that is my guardian must've already went to her job at the tattoo shop.

I have got to admit, that job is way cooler than having a parent who lived off of welfare checks and beer.

and YOU having to take up a job at Flittle's Flower Shop to sustain the family.

That job seems no longer needed now considering the woman looked like she lived a very comfortable lifestyle.

I noticed down the hall there was an extra door open.

Hmm I DID notice this morning that there was SOMETHING in the space that occupied it, but I took it as a closet or a storage room.

I gingerly padded across the carpet to scope out the unusual door that had been left ajar, then turn to look inside the place where it led.

Much to my surprise, it was a room!

A very nicely designed room with...

All my things in it!

There was my bed, my silly little lava lamps, my dresser my mirror, and even my ridiculous band posters where aligned perfectly across the wall.

I almost felt tears in my eyes at such an act of kindness,

but I had already done enough crying.

I walked over to the closet with the sliding mirror doors, and slid it open.

There was all my clothes! And my shoes!

My phone vibrayed strongly in my pocket, making me jolt a little bit.

It was a text from Phillip.

 

_Hey Im on my way! I will be there in about 15 minutes, I can't wait to see what you will be wearing for tonight ;-)_

I could feel my whole face getting hot and I threw my phone onto the bed.

HURRY AURORA YOU HAVE TO LOOK HOT IN 15 MINUTES.

I ran to my dresser, throwing off my clothes from today, and put on a lacy black bra and some lacy black panties.

Okay, progress is progress.

I threw on a short black skirt and Dashed to the closet to throw on a pink halter top.

I looked at myself in the mirror. 

Okay Aurora, looking good but which shoes?

I opened the closet.

Bingo! My go to party shoes!

Short black heels so I look hot but so I don't look taller than Phillip.

Perfect.

I quickly painted on some nice pink lipgloss, sprayed on some perfume, then did the best I could touching up my blonde curls.

Fabulous Aurora, He is going to be drooling over you.

Maybe?

The last thing I did was take the slim leather jacket and slip it over me to protect from the cold.

The knock at the door, 1 minute later indicated that I had completed my party get up at an impeccably fast rate.

This could beat my record!

I smirked at my reflection in the mirror.

Let the terror ensue!

___________________________

The sky outside was black.

The swirling inside my head was black.

and the void where my heart should be was black too on this night.

This was a night of reflection considering that nobody had come into the shop tonight, but most people don't go into the shop the days after the fall break ends.

Especially not a Monday night.

Nevertheless, Diaval and I sat there in silence, poring over various dragon designs that we found interesting and just thinking to ourselves.

We were like seperate parts to the same machine.

Both contributing to the same scheme, just with entirely different purposes.

What was going through his head, I didn't know (and frankly I probably didn't want to).

Reflecting on the good memories (the few good memories) that Stefan and I had shared would have been toxic for me to do, instead I reflected on what it probably must've been like for Aurora.

I knew how I felt having to come home to an absolutely filthy apartment with beer bottles strewn about like shrapnel from a plane crash, and to see a man who was once lively and relatively handsome become a vile, unkempt mess snoring like a troll on the couch.

The bills being left unpaid, the heady musk of a new affair to be smelled in the bedroom and off of him himself.

If I felt like a shell of a human being with absolutely no purpose but to take care of a human slug, then I can only imagine how the young blonde felt.

She probably had to grow up so, so fast.

I remember one night seeing her as the lanky, awkward 12 year old with her knobby knees and messy blonde hair, flowing in the breeze, running out of the apartment, one Summer's day. 

Tears were streaming down her face and the wind looked like it burned the salt to her face.

She dashed across the busy street, eliciting a few honks from fast cars in her wake.

Immediately after sprinting across that street, she dived into the forest. 

I recalled, not paying much thought to it but as the hours limped by like an injured snail, I immediately grew concerned.

I knew that I was a Volunteer Forest Ranger once, and that I used to take shelter in the abandoned Ranger's tower and fix it up.

There was no doubt she would get lost when she came to the second clearing, she would think she had gone in circles.

So as an Impulse, I trekked my way into that forest myself, and stopped at that second clearing.

Sure enough, laying on the bed of moss by a fallen tree, was the awkward 12 year old. Her wild blonde hair filled with daisies and grass.

She was tall and skinny so she was relatively light.

I remember picking her up and taking her up into the ranger's tower, and I layed her down on the dusty bed and tucked her in (obviously making sure there was no critters under the covers).

And I would leave immediately after she wakes up, instantly calling the current Forest Rangers to come rescue her.

and that was that.

I smiled at the silly little thought.

but then an entirely different one crossed my mind.

There is an aching part of me that believes that I never really loved him at all, that I maybe perhaps lusted after him because of his dominance and ambition, and that maybe he returned that lust because of my once kept purity and my desirable body.

Or, maybe he coerced me into thinking that I was in love with me. Manipulating my feelings so that I could take pity on him, using his sad backstory to his advantage.

Either way, both the methods worked.

I used to be the epitome of what the good girl would be: a Christian, animal loving, emotional, moral, and modest.

He used to tell me, "I am in love with a girl who wears her heart on her sleeve and her faith around her neck." When he referred to my rosary that I always wore around my neck.

"Mal, I don't think anyone is coming in, do you think we should close up?"

I was glad Diaval snapped me out of my disgustingly sentimental thoughts. 

"If I close up what else would we have to do tonight."

He thought for a little bit. 

"We could go clubbing?"

"No."

"But Mal-"

"No way in hell."

"But I really want to set you up with this hot blonde..."

"I don't date."

"Who said anything about dating?"

I pursed my lips at him and blushed slightly.

"I haven't been in the mood for sex. Especially not tonight."

"Even if this blonde is Elsa Winters?"

I paused.

Elsa Winters is the news anchor for the local television network.

She is every guy's fantasy on legs.

A tall, busty blonde with bright blue eyes and killer hips.

What else could their be to sum up about her?

"Maybe some other time but not today."

Diaval smiled to himself about the first thing, and then furrowed his eyebrows to think, I can tell he is almost at his wits end.

"Well I know the Thistlewits throw this giant party every year around this time. In fact, considering it is 10 pm the party should be in absolute full swing at this time..."

My eyes absolutely widened in shock. I remember the older sister, Evangeline Thistlewit (who would be the oldest out of the 6 children, Madeline who is Aurora's age being the youngest) would throw the exact same type of party like that each year and I remember attending that party my senior year.

_Aurora._

"So about Elsa, should I schedule a date for Friday or Saturday?"

"Diaval you can go home now remember to lock up." I dead panned.

I shot right from out of my seat and ripped my bag right off the counter, throwing it onto my shoulder carelessly, with only one goal:

Get out the door.

"Mal are you alright-"

"No questions Diaval, I have got to find Aurora."

I could hear him snickering as I tore out the door and dashed straight to my car. 

I hopped into my car and threw my bag into the passenger's side, spilling a lot of the contents.

But I could care less.

I jammed my keys into the ignition and started it.

Then immediately stepped on the gas and pulled out of the parking lot, the tires screaming at me in protest.

This party is going to be crashed big time.

__________________________

Spinning,

Gliding,

Dancing,

Grinding,

Swaying,

Were the only things that were on my mind.

The time was 10:30 and things are already in full swing.

My vision was blurred and all I could hear when I spoke was slurred speach that left my tongue like orange peels out of the mouth of a chimpanzee.

I had pricked my finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel, because if I had more of that liquor, I sure as hell would fall into a sleep like death.

Spinning Wheel is the special drink that Thistlewit's older brother, Dmitri, created on his own.

And boy that stuff is tastier than the sweetest of nectar, and as addicting as heroin.

The only thing preventing me from guzzling down a couple more and passing out on the couch was the music, the dancing, and Phillips hungry eyes staring into mine.

He looked as if he could devour me where I stand and I knew if ge didn't sate his hunger, he would surely combust.

He grabbed me softly, with a slight sense of urgency, by the hand and pulled me away from the dance floor.

I whispered in his ear, letting my hot breath sit there for a second.

"Go up to the bedroom and surprise me. Then send someone downstairs to retrieve me."

He looked at me oddly, but I calmed his expression with a passionate kiss that tasted almost disturbingly of beer.

"Trust me, you want to keep me dancing for a little bit longer..." I winked at him and sashayed back to the dance floor.

Without any hesitation after watching me walk away, he dashed all the way upstairs, probably skipping some steps in his fast ascent.

I giggled to myself and grabbed another shot from the tray. 

The drink burned my sensitive throat but made my body tingle with warmth.

Almost as if little stars were coursing through my veins, making my nerve endings come to life.

I floated into the hot mass of dancing, drunk teenagers.

"Time to lose yourself, Aurora." I rasped as the song slowly changed into a trippy, 

euphoric trance tune.

Or maybe that was my own brain.

___________________________

The cars were parked entirely up the tree lined street, lit by only fancy street lamps.

But I didn't care.

I pulled my red convertible right into the driveway, almost running over some rowdy jocks playing driveway basketball.

"Hey lady, we're trying to play a fucking game here!"

"Please, not even that basketball can conpensate for your team's collective lack of balls." I snapped over my shoulder.

The young boys hooted and hollered words of offense but I kept cruising through the masses of party goers blocking the doorway, and avoiding massive piles of red solo cups.

Wow, teenagers sure haven't changed a bit.

I turned over to this one couple making out.

There was a big, strong blonde guy with sandy blonde hair, with a voluptuous Red head latched onto him like a baby koala.

I tapped the redhead on the shoulder with reluctance.

She groaned and detached herself from the very large boy, now completely covered in lipstick stains. 

"What do you want? I thought there wasn't supposed to be old people here..." She drawled in a slurred voice.

I brushed off that comment.

"I was just wondering if any of you have seen Aurora?"

They both looked at eachother and laughed like I had just told them "Hello, I have a conjoined twin attached to my back."

The strong boy wrapped his large arms around the girl's waist.

"It would be hard NOT to see Aurora at a party like this..."

I raised a manicured eyebrow at him.

"Im afraid I don't know what you mean..."

"Trust me," The redhead interrupted, "You will."

And with that statement, she left me without an answer and went back to kissing the large boy.

Damn teenagers.

I scanned the room, I saw a blonde sitting at the counter.

I immediately darted up to her.

"Aurora, what did you think you were-"

"Hey creep! Get your hands off of me!"

The girl wasn't Aurora, but she was obviously one of the Thistlewit's.

This must be Madeline.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"IVE HAD ENOUGH OF DRUNK PEOPLE TOUCHING ME FOR ONE NIGHT."

"Then why do you host these parties?"

The young blonde shook her head, her wild hair bouncing along with it.

"To please my parents..."

What an odd response.

I reached the touch the girls shoulder but she rebuffed it with a wave of her hand.

"Look just don't call the police okay? It's bad enough always being compared to Evangeline..."

I immediately felt pity for the poor, sober rich girl. 

But she was the least of my worries at this point.

"Look," she said kindly, "If you're looking for Aurora, then you will see her on the dance floor."

I looked over and sure enough, there was the tall lanky blonde, dancing her heart out.

"Aurora is notorious for dancing until she passes out at my parties, so good luck prying her off that floor..."

I nodded.

"Thank you..." I said distantly and started gravitating towards the dance floor.

Aurora's outfit was so sinful compared to how people perceived Her.

The short, black skirt fell just enough to cover her butt, showing off her long, slightly tanned toned legs that led up to a perfectly round bottom.

The pink halter tanktop clung to her thin form like a vicegrip, and showed a scandalous amount of a pale, smooth back with even in this dark you can see was dotted with small freckles.

Her long, flaxen hair was perfectly mussed up, it's almost as if her hair was a reflection of how she was feeling.

Wild

Free

and ever so naughty.

The way she was swaying to the beat looked so beyond natural, as if she was born on this Dancefloor and communicating with the gods of dance, such as many indigenous tribes to foreign areas would to summon the rain or the harvest. 

Except it was easy to tell which fruit she wanted the barren trees of life to bare.

and that was The Forbidden Fruit.

The ever so desired thing that was sex.

And Aurora radiated it.

 Immediately I felt my heart begin to pound out of my chest and my jaw clenched, making my teeth grind together.

There was no way I was going to let anyone take Aurora that night.

I would rip the hearts out of any who tried to touch her.

I recall being surprised by my countenance, and softened my face.

But my body burned with anger still.

But why?

I shook off the question.

Maleficent you are probably just mad that she is making stupid decisions.

I told myself that and repeated it many a time.

The only thing that matters now is getting Aurora home safe.

I launched forward into the dance floor.

I could practically smell the pheromones radiating off these disgustingly intoxicated teenagers but I didn't care.

I pushed across the mass of lust until I reached Aurora, who was swaying along to the beat.

I shook her by the shoulders hoping to rouse a human response from her.

"Aurora, we have got to go home right now."

She didn't say a word.

She just stared at me, with the strangest look in her eyes.

"Aurora," I shouted more insistently over the music, "Did you hear what I said?"

She didn't take heed to anything I said before.

Instead, at a speed that Could give me whiplash she pulled me in as close to her as she can.

My brain was screaming at me in confusion, and my body was screaming at me in confusion as well.

She leaned in close to my ear,

I could definitely smell the alcohol on her breath.

My eyes flicked nervously between the door and Aurora.

"Aurora, I am taking you home right-"

I was silenced by a slender finger being pressed against my lips.

"Shhh." she whispered and leaned in closer.

My thoughts were racing at 90 miles an hour.

She looked at me hungrily in the eyes and bit her lip.

The inner predator in me was startled at finally becoming the prey,

but her blue icey stare was electricity running through my veins.

She removed the finger from my lips and placed it under my chin, and brought me in closer to her face.

and what she said, I could still feel on my face to this day.

"Shut up," she purred, "And dance with me..."

And then with a wink she pulled me back into her intoxicated embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! You guys rock! Keep reading lovelies! Feel free to make any suggestions and tell me what ya think!


	5. Playing with Fire, Skating on Thin Ice

My ears felt like they were bleeding, my legs felt like they were turning to jelly, my heart was racing at the speed of time, it could almost transcend it all together. 

But my blood was warm, my body was burning.

Being so close to Aurora and feeling her breath warming my dumbfounded face was oddly the most erotic thing I have felt in a while.

and I was repeatedly kicking myself for it.

As she swayed and danced, almost presenting herself for me, I felt my breath catch in my throat. 

She moved so fluidly and so naturally to that beat it made the atmosphere in the room feel like we were all draped under a warm veil,

and Aurora was the bride.

She was so hypnotizing.

Intoxicating.

I felt as drunk as she was already.

But the next thing she did completely blacked me out.

She released me from her grasp, making me feel cooler air hit the sweat on my from our close bodies, and before I could protest, she turned around, pressing her entire posterior against my groin.

My normal self would have decked me right then and there. 

"Maleficent!" it would have shrieked, "Stop doing this before you get yourself thrown into the clink!"

But I was indeed not my normal self, as she shamelessly pressed her back to my breasts and began using her firm behind to slowly,

tantalizingly,

grind on me.

All my senses went to a frenzy as all my nerve endings screamed and fought for the delicious heat that Aurora's movements brought me.

My heart was pounding harder than the bass in this room.

My breathing was heavier than the weight of all the drunk teens combined.

But she never relented, she grinded harder, commanding me to move with her, aching for my hands to trail down her heaving chest, and down her flexing stomach.

My own natural, primal instincts began to kick in as I finally caved and began to move along with her, despite my mind's overwhelming protests.

All I could think about was our beautiful forms pressed so closely to one another's, aching for some form of heat whether it was internal or external,

though it was clear that both of us were generating enough heat between us that we could power a whole city for centuries to come.

I could almost taste the sweat, we were creating in our passionate affair, had I been sweating like this in any normal situation, I would have cursed my body till the end of time.

But the eroticism of her eager hands, grabbing onto my slick neck as she held herself against me, was too hypnotic for reason.

She took control of my hands and willed them to go where she wanted them to, but I hesitated.

I couldn't touch this blonde where she wanted me to, even if my precious points of arousal were aching for her to let me.

I reluctantly removed myself from her grasp and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring into her wandering baby blues.

"Aurora," I shouted over the music, "We are going home right now!"

She giggled and pulled me back into her.

"Are you saying you're going to take me home?"

If it wasn't so dim the blush on my cheeks would be as visible as the Sears Tower on Google Earth.

"Yes, In a sense..."

She drunkenly chuckled again.

"Wow! That sounds so ho-"

She cut herself off when a short, attractive, dark haired girl wearing a tight, black, strapless dress tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Blondie," her friend joked with her, "Pretty boy is waiting for you upstairs..." She chuckled with a wink.

Immediately I connected the dots from there. 

"Oh hell no." I whispered angrily to myself.

There was no way I was going to let ANYONE take Aurora's virtue in such a state like this.

I don't know which emotion I was feeling at the time, all I know is that it was intense, and it blinded me.

I felt like someone was toying with me, willing for my to take action. 

And, oh god, it was working.

Aurora almost left the dance floor, before I clutched her by the arm and began tugging her away.

"Hey! If you wanted to dance again you could've just asked!" She slurred.

"Aurora, I am taking you home right now!"

Stumbling on her high heels, I dragged her out the door, and onto the sidewalk.

Many drunken boys cat called at Aurora.

They looked incredible predatorial taking a look at the drunk blonde, like sharks that have smelled blood.

Because for horny teenage boys, drunk girl equals easy fuck.

I shot them daggers, my green eyes almost flaring at them in the darkness and they backed away.

I smirked a smug smirk of triumph and corralled her to my car.

I opened the door and she immediately fell right in, guffawing at her clumsiness. 

I rolled my eyes and helped her into seat, fastening her seat belt while she intently looked at what my hands are doing.

I bit my lip and shut her door, walking around to the other side, and taking my own seat.

I immediately skidded out of that area like a bandit out of a bank, and made my way onto the main road.

"So your place or mine?" She cackled, playing with my mirror dice that I hadn't known she removed.

I pressed my foot against the gas a little bit harder, trying to mask my conflicting hormones and trying to get home as fast as possible at the same time.

"Aurora..." I cooed assertively, "You're drunk, we are going home."

she hicupped and giggled at her own strange noise

I sighed and shook my head, the second hand embarrassment was almost too much for me, I could feel myself getting anxiety.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just having funnnnmmn!"

She leaned in against my shoulder, her wild blonde tresses dancing about in the wind, almost getting in my face.

"Yknow," she hicupped, "You are sooo...beautifulll..."

A blush appeared on my cheeks.

From flattery and confusion.

It had been a long time since someone had actually called me beautiful.

and the way it drunkenly rolled off her tongue and bounced off her pink lips, was ever so euphoric.

beau-ti-ful.

Bounces from the lips, off the tip of the tongue behind the teeth, then the bottom lip assumes a brief place below the top teeth, then releases itself, like a warm breeze from inside a bakery would release itself into the cold winter air.

Lately most of the comments had been how I look in a physically attractive sort of sense, such as "sexy" or the ever so articulate word "hot".

Never beautiful, except maybe once when I was with Stef-

Before, I could replay to her small comment, we had already arrived at the parking lot of the complex and she was already stumbling out of the car.

Wow, that drive was quicker than I thought it would be.

If I don't get a ticket, I will surely be surprised.

Sentimentally infuriated, but not regretfully infuriated.

I took my keys out of the ignition and quickly jumped out of the car to catch up with her. 

She had her short heels in her hands and she was stepping dangerously close to broken glass,

I could almost hear the shining sharp shards egging her soft feet to step on them, and of course the broken beer bottle would be about 5ft away from Stefan's old apartment,

and well her old apartment as well.

Before she could, I implusively scooped up Her small form into my arms and made my way up the stairs, grimacing at the weight my arms and legs were upholding though the girl was light,

she giggled and sqealed at the spontanaenity of this moment.

"I guess we're going to yours then."

Thank god I only lived up one flight of stairs.

When we reached the top, I panted hard as I released her back onto her feet, and she struggled with her balance.

Man I'm getting old.

I retrieved my keys from my pocket and opened the door, feeling relieved that Aurora is finally home safe.

But I sure counted my chickens before they hatched,

because as soon as we entered into the apartment, she collapsed onto the floor, mumbling incoherent things.

"jjejdjrrk tired mpfffm."

I shut the door behind me and locked it. 

Okay Maleficent, more carrying.

I scooped her into my arms and carried her into her new room, flopping her down on her bed, the springs making a squeaking noises as her lazy weight bounced and shifted on them.

That's when situations for me became worse, because not only did I have a drunk teenager in my apartment sleeping in it, I had a drunk teenager with a dangerously short skirt riding even farther up her long, tanned legs presenting herself for me, lazily.

I bit the inside of my cheek and immediately went to help her get into bed, with much of a struggle.

She was obviously still trying to stay awake.

"No no, I can't sleep in these clothes..." She mewled.

"What do you expect me to do?"

I swear I was at my wits end.

"Take them off?" She giggled flirtatiously.

Keep it together, Maleficent.

I went over to the small, wriggling beast on the bed and instinctively began unbuttoning her pink blouse, exposing more and more of the slightly flushed, pink flesh that lay under the top.

I muttered curses to myself as I finally got it off.

I turned around to leave as fast as I could but she whined again.

"You forgot my skiiIIIiiirt!"

I pinched my nasal bone between my index finger and my thumb as I turned around again to see the drunken blonde.

She played with me through half lidded eyes and indicated what I should do.

I hooked my fingers under the top of her skirt, and pulled it down as she arched her hips up to help speed up the process.

If I wasn't so angry at the girl, I probably would've eventually caved in to the burning in my lower stomach,

but this was not the right place and definitely not the right time.

When I was finished with my deed, I couldn't help but stop to see what handiwork I had done.

Only to discover that things have gotten so much worse for me.

There was the beautiful young nymph laying in black lace undergarments, nearly sleeping but being kept up by her naughty intentions stirring in that young mind of hers. 

Her wild blonde hair was splayed across the pillow like gold being weaved in the clouds and her pink lips were curled into a lazy smile.

Very erotic Aurora, very erotic indeed. 

That's when I decided to quickly throw the soft covers over her and tuck her in.

"Goodnight Aurora!" I yelled, dashing toward the door.

"Wait!" she said worriedly, "That's not proper way to say goodnight to someone. Come back!"

I considered her Words, I ran the fingers of my mind over them many times before I made my decision.

You're her guardian figure for now, act like one.

I smooth my maroon sweater and carefully made my way to her bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Would you like for me to read you a bed time story?" I teased.

She lazily shook her head.

"Oh alright then."

I immediately knew what to do just in that moment.

I leaned down to carefully kiss her forehead, lingering only slightly because of the dizzying feeling of her soft skin upon my quivering lips.

"Goodnight, Beastie. Sweet Dreams."

She smiled half heartedly, and before I knew it she had drifted off into her subconscious.

Finally I made my way to the doorway, pausing to take a look at the sleeping cherub girl one last time.

"Wow," I mumbled to myself, "You're in some sort of deep shit, Maleficent. I don't know what yet, but it sure is deep."

I chuckled solemnly at my self made joke and shut the door on her, inevitably, feeling my own urge to slumber coming upon me.

Before I decided to make way to my "boudoir" I took one last longing look at the closed door,

maybe that won't be much of a concern?

 

__________________________

Well it was much of a concern.

The minute I hit my bed, my sleep refused to come to me.

My subconscious was like playing fetch with a stubborn dog,

you throw the stick so it can chase after it, the fickle mutt ends up condescending to chase after it for you, afterwards the beast realizes he now has leverage over you and, surely enough, runs around the dog park while you trample through shit trying to retrieve it from him.

Needless to say, I am also a cat person.

But now matter how much I tossed and turn, I could not get the image of Aurora out of my head.

The view of her last night was absolutely scandalous, sinful if that.

The legs, the hair, the smirk, and oh those dance moves.

Those dance moves were like the embodiment of the French language, if that is even possible.

Her body rolling to the beat like French rolls off the devious tongue.

She was just so...

Naughty.

Oh so Naughty.

Sure, I have felt sexual desire ever since Stefan.

I have indulged in the occasional one night stand all between both men and women,

But all of them were just a spark compared to the blaze Aurora just lit.

Even though I did discover that I prefer the female form vastly to a man's chiseled muscles.

Maybe it's the softness of a woman that I crave so she could balance out the hardness of my exterior.

Either way, something needed to be done about the burning in my lower abdomen, and quick.

I propped myself higher against my pillows, feeling the cold hair hit my naked breasts and scanned the room for any unwanted visitors. 

Comfortingly, all I saw was the moonlight streaming in, making my pale skin gleam grey, and my door handle being reassuringly locked.

"How wonderful." I purred to myself and smirked.

I made myself comfortable against the cooling silk and reclined my neck against the pillows, making sure my back was not in an awkward position.

Excellent.

I spread my legs slowly, feeling a small amount of cool air hit my damp womanhood, inhaling ever so slightly.

You know what to do Maleficent.

I snaked my right hand down my abdomen, caressing the smooth muscles that I had worked hard to get, teasing myself to build up the eroticism.

Remember how she teased you on that dance floor, shamelessly presenting herself for you, becoming the exact definition of an erotic dancer.

I let my hand drift down even lower, feeling the soft skin undrr my navel, then down to the softness of the dark hair of my lower regions.

You're almost there, Maleficent.

Those hips, the way she swayed them to and fro to the pounding bass, the way she worked them pressed up against you.

With a gasp, I decides I couldn't take my own tantalizing anymore and cupped my fingers against my wet sex, moving my dominant fingers across my swollen clitoris.

I exhaled raggedly and bit my lip hard, thinking about the scandalous actions we had partaken in earlier that left us both breathing heavily.

It had definitely been a long time since I had touched myself, and I was relishing every single bit of it, not even paying any mind to any shred of guilt I was feeling earlier.

The little stirs of heat fed their way into my lower stomach felt absolutely delicious as I quickened the pace of my fingers.

I moaned softly and deeply, not wanting to wake Aurora.

Aurora.

Oh what a lovely name.

I inserted one of my long fingers into my hot womanhood, and reeled at the amount of pleasure it provided me. 

I wonder how it would roll off the tongue?

As I inserted my middle finger in and out of my tightening walls, I brough my free hand up to my breast and teased my nipple between three fingers, revelling at the fact that it had been already erect.

"Aurora..." I moaned softly.

Immediatelt afterwards I felt a bolt of heat shoot into my loins, making my hips buck involuntarily.

The sound of her name on my voice was one that I could get off to alone.

I suddenly became very impatient, aching for that sinful release.

I am most definitely a sinner for Aurora.

Without missing a moment, I inserted my other finger, feeling slightly stretched by the lack of penetration I have experienced lately, and immediately began pumping my fingers in and out.

Now I was reeling.

"Fuck-" I gasped, biting my lip at the profanity.

Remember That wild hair pressed against your face, filling your vision and the scent of her filling your nostrils alone could be your biggest aphrodisiac. How you would love to hear how she would moan your name as you pull those wild blonde tendrils while you took her where st-

BUZZ BUZZZ!!!

I cursed at the delicious feeling of heat leaving my body and fright replacing it.

The loud vibrating of my phone certaintly jolted me out of my euphoric state of lust.

"Jesus must be watching." I cynically muttered to myself as I picked up the vibrating phone.

Who the fuck could be calling at this hour?

I checked my lock screen and noticed the familiar face of none other than Diaval.

My sigh was tremendous as I slid open the lock screen and brought the phone up to my ear.

"May I help you?" I asked with mock sincerity.

"Sure you can Mal, you can tell me why you're so out of breath."

Thank goodness he couldn't see my blush or else I would have punched him right then.

I brushed off that comment.

"The phone startled me while I was trying to sleep." I lied, suddenly feeling cold from the air conditioning hitting the perspiration from my body.

"Alright then. I was just checking to see if you're alright because you busted out of the shop so fast."

I paused for a little and mock examined my body.

"Well I'm alright."

"I knew you would be but how is she?"

Suddenly a montage of the earlier events that came into play went through my head at an alarmly fast rate. 

"She's okay..." I lied

"Okay and also one more thing.. You listening?"

I groaned.

"Well do I have a choice?"

He disregarded that.

"So after you left I had a discussion with Elsa, and she said she would love it if you would like to meet for lunch tomorrow. Are you free?"

That question always answers itself considering he knows my work and sleep routine.

I would obviously be free, but I do sleep for a long time.

Should I pass up sleep for this?

Then a visual of the reporter flashed through my mind.

A hot blonde who had many similarities to...

Aurora.

Maybe this could be the appropriate way to handle my terribly confusing situation.

After all, now that I think of it, I am absolutely furious with the disrespectful, impudent beast!

Confusing feelings or not, she still did something illegal and it does not go without consequence.

Maleficent you definitely need to grow a pair.

I slapped my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"Yes yes I am free. Now can I go to bed now?"

"Umm Mal, I don't know if you have a clock, or maybe it's just the changing of the seasons making the days shorter and darker but, it is 7 am."

I looked over at my alarm clock.

Damn it all he was right.

It wasn't the moonlight streaming in... It was the sun slowly rising.

Was I too blinded by lust not to check the time?

Damn it all!

"Youre right I guess, well tell her that I say yes, though the confirmation is very last minute..."

"Okay I will, and before I go, one last thing..."

"I'm listening..."

"Get yourself laid tonight, it's way more effective." And with that he hung up before I could scream at him.

I blushed and muttered curses to myself.

Alright Maleficent, time to be an adult today.

I tossed the silky sheets off of my cooling body and walked over to what I call the non-satanic section of my closet.

"What could I wear that would impress the likes of Elsa Winters?"

The more arrogant part of me said to just go naked and she will be impressed by your physique alone, but the dominant and more sensible part of me said to cover as many tattoos as possible. That mental statement was said in consideration of her upstanding role in this city, and she probably wouldn't want to be seen with some "white trash thug with no self respect and poor decision making skills".

Not based off her own words I trust, but based off of the words of many of her elitist colleagues.

Who knows? Maybe if she plays her cards right, she will possibly want to see all these tattoos, including the ones that aren't commonly visible.

Oh how my naughty thoughts will be the death of me.

Therefore, in repetition, I shall choose my reliable, long sleeved olive colored blouse that buttons up in the front, making sure to cover the tattoos on my back, my arms and maybe, as a small hint, leave the ones on my collarbones slightly exposed.

Nobody will suspect a thing considering how chilly the weather has become.

To add a small bit of my own personality to the arrangement, I peeled last night's skintight leather pants off of the floor, usually it would go against my principal to wear previously used items of clothing but I disregarded any previous principle.

Because I knew, that these pants definitely suited me, all modesty aside.

To top this all off, I threw on large silver hoop earrings, and a beige knitted beanie to cover up my "sex hair" with a scarf to match.

I quickly thought of her appearance.

Elsa Winters is definitely a tall woman.

Without a thought, I quickly retrieved my black pumps that I often wear for formal wear and checked out my appearance in the stand up mirror in my bedroom.

Good Maleficent, you finally look like you aren't ready to kill someone today. 

After admiring myself for another five minutes, I strutted to the bathroom, feeling confident as ever and cleaned up my smeared makeup from last night, then quickly reapplying it.

However, instead of my normal ruby red lipstick I regularly apply, I chose a much darker red, with more of a plum hint to it to compliment the colors and the season surrounding me.

I grinned smugly to myself in the mirror.

"I would fuck me." I chuckled to myself, while making silly faces in the mirror.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, interrupting the comedy show I was putting on for myself.

I retrieved it from my pocket and noticed it was a text from an unfamiliar number.

_Hello Maleficent? This is Elsa Winters, I got your phone number from Diaval, in case you were wondering... I just wanted to know if we are still on for lunch? :-)_

My heart skipped.

This is actually real.

Okay, Mal, Keep your cool and just be yourself.

_Of course we are! Where would you like to eat ;-)?_

My flirtiness is truly my harmatia.

_I was thinking perhaps that sushi place downtown? Or is that too far for you?_

Sushi is indeed my favorite food, I am beginning to like this woman already.

 

_Nothing is too far for me ;-)_

All naughtiness aside, the apartment complex is really in a convenient area, so long drives have never been a problem I have had to face yet.

_Great! Sounds like a plan! I am looking forward to meeting you ;) See you then!_

And with that I knew I had at least piqued her interest a little bit.

I sighed in relief and looked down at my phone.

It was about 9 am, and Aurora would have to have been at school two hours ago.

"Shit." I cursed to myself.

I knew Stefan was about as misguided as Wolverine at a DC Convvention, but him trusting me to be a worthy guardian was definitely a mistake.

Or maybe perhaps, what if it wasn't a mistake?

What is it was him spiting me?

I shook away those thoughts.

Aurora is going to need to be punished somehow...

Immediately the lightbulb went up in my head, and my plan instantly came to me.

In a dramatically quiet fashion, I tiptoed into my kitchen and filled up a glass from cupboard with freezing water from the sink.

and in an even more dramatic fashion, I tiptoed over to her room.

Let'a hope the beast likes to hibernate.

I cursed as the door creaked loudly, but the snoring form on the bed did not stir.

Now is your chance Maleficent.

Without hesitation, I hurled the water into her pleasantly dreaming face, which definitely wasn't pleasant and dreaming anymore.

Like a jack in the box in fast forward, she shot up out of the bed, clutching the nearest warm thing she could find, but only caught onto a large hoodie.

I would have to admit it was satisfying seeing every aspect of her ego reduced to a dripping, and shivering pitiful girl. 

Its almost as if for one moment she didn't have any control over me, as lately she seems to have gained.

In shock her eyes darted from the soaked bed, then back to me, staring at her maliciously, holding the empty glass.

Revenge sure is sweet.

"W-w-what was THAT FOR??!" She shrieked, shivering her words out.

I set the glass down on her dresser.

"Get dressed, we are going to have a little chat." 

And with that, I sashayed out of the room, closing the door behind me, hearing the thump of something hitting the door.

No more Mr. Nice guy Aurora.

Two could definitely play at this game...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all you readers out there! I'm having so much fun writing this story for you! I would also love some feedback! :-)


	6. Power and Control

Good Job, Maleficent.

Good Job, indeed you heinous bitch.

You finally got me back for waking your sorry ass up so I can go to school.

Not only that, you got me right after a hangover.

Gold star for you, asshole.

The pounding in my head only fueled my enraged (and cold) state, as I muttered various curses under my breath towards my guardian who had (very rudely) roused me from my slumber.

I get it.

I guess I had the water coming.

But couldn't she have at least done it another day?

Like NOT when I had a hangover!

Like NOT when my father was murdered within the same week!

Like NOT when the morning after I drunkenly blew off Phillip to leave  the party because my guardian busted me!

I angrily slid my mirror closet doors open, searching through clothes with such fire as if the rougher I filtered through my shirts the more she could feel my spite radiating through the door.

I clutched my large, blue knitted sweater angrily and FURIOUSLY-

carefully took it off the hanger.

I really liked that sweater.

I threw on the warming garment over my slightly damp bra, not even caring if the knitted material on my drying wet skin felt like I was being fucked by steel wool.

I was going to slam the closet mirror doors but at the last second, gently shut them in order not to crack the mirror.

I AM SATISFIED WITH MY APPEARANCE HALF NAKED IN THIS BLUE SWEATER DOES THAT PISS YOU OFF MALEFICENT!

I knew my hair and face looked like shit and my lack of pants made me look like I just rolled out of bed after a long night of sex, but that internal exclamation satisfied me to know end, as I (quite ferociously) flared my nostrils, furrowed my brows, and angrily pouted my lips at my reflection.

NOW IM GONNA PUT ON PANTS NOW JUST TO SPITE YOU AGAIN.

I marched to my dresser and threw on a pair of skin tight black leggings, not even caring whether I had an underwear line showing or anything.

SIKE I DIDNT EVEN PUT ON REAL PANTS!

I made a confident "Hmph" at my reflection, then triumphantly strode over the the door, relishing the satisfaction of winning my imaginary battle of words.

Maleficent you are going to be sor-

oh.

oh.

As soon as my hand touched that door handle my senses came back to me again.

I was supposed to be with Phillip last night.

Well Duh I just said that earlier.

Great Aurora, good job for making your stereotype as a blonde worse!

I was supposed to  _have sex_ with Phillip last night.

And then I got busted before I could! 

By HER!

MY TEENAGE HORMONES HAVE BEEN SURGING FOR A LONG TIME FOR THIS AND SHE GOES AND COCKBLOCKS IT!

Before I could get red in the face again, the pounding in my head told me otherwise.

Do you think she'll be making me breakfast?

I could really use some eggs-

NO AURORA!

You are going to boycott her food just to spite her even more!

And with a quick flick of the wrist and a rumble of the stomach I stepped through the door.

I am ready for you Malefibitch.

(not my best but let's roll with it)

 

___________________________

 My Posture was stern and rigid as I sat on the couch in my freshly coordinated outfit.

Maleficent are you even capable of upholding a conversation with a teenager?

My internal question was not wrong. The last time I had interacted with a youth is in the tattoo palour, and even then those kids were 18 years old, with alcohol in their breath and stupidity in their minds. But all around courage in their hearts. 

I know, I know that I had once been young and reckless, but I never felt the first. 

Growing up in my household destroyed my naivety but idolized it, banished my virtue but encouraged it, and most of all broken my spirit but raised it up.

I lived in a house of contradictions, but that's what a corrupted house of religion tends to be.

Fiercely contradictory.

In short, my youth was spent pretending to be one but being far from it.

_"Maleficent Demetria Moor, is what I heard from Mr. O'Niel true?"_

_My father's booming voice startled me from my studies, my nerves sent into a frenzy from his grating, rasp of a voice that carried loud volumes._

_The voice of a sadistic pastor._

_"Did you, or did you not fornicate with his daughter?"_

_I did not answer his question, I knew no matter how much I protested, it would still be a man's word over mine._

_He grabbed my arm with a grip so hard it could very well shatter my bones._

_"Sanctum." He rasped_

_and within that moment I knew there was no escape._

_He's great at hiding it, his mental, emotional abusive nature. that son of a bitch always has been._

_Smiling for the well to do families, feigning  a grin for the not so well off though he knows deep down inside that, to him, they were rats in his precious wine cellar._

_Even the students and faculty at the Prestigous Catholic school (he sent me to public school in hopes of teaching the "free education filth" the righteous word of the lord) he taught at did not even suspect a thing, preaching about kindness to others and holding outrageous charity events every summer._

_But the lord knows, his mind is darker, than the skin color of the people he hates._

_And not their beautiful shades either,_

_A cold, dark, hole of a color, associated with emptiness and cruelty._

_"God hates the poor," he would often say at the dinner table._

_I have learned not to gasp at that statement anymore, if I didn't want to get hurt, I have learned not to flinch my desperate eyes over to my quaking mother, beautiful and frail, begging for help._

_We both knew he was a mad man, but we both knew he was a DANGEROUS mad man._

_"Especially the cursed dark people. Everyone, even they know that's the truth. Why do you think they are in their current situation right now?"_

_We continued eating, not even challenging his question and wait for a response._

_"Because they were not blessed with the godly gift of wealth, God must have cursed them for being wretched sinners or for being spawn of wretched sinners simple as that and the dark ones have not had his loving light shed upon them. Simple. As. That.."_

_Simple as that._

_My Father, Nikolaus Moor, The King of Contradiction._

_I guess he never read the part in his special book that he obsessed over that a rich man could get through the gates of heaven as easy as a camel could pass through the eye of a Needle._

_Wasn't one of the Ten Commandments "Love thy neighbor?"_

_What a remarkable man._

_My father never hit us, he was too "righteous" for that for he drilled the commandments into my head before I could even comprehend them._

_No, no. We feared much worse._

_Many times, before I had grown some sense I would run away, crying, clutching onto my rosary and calling out to God to end my suffering, but instead, the devil came in a Police Car, Hell came in an interrogation room._

_"Ms. Moor, why did you runaway from home? Don't you know that's against the law"_

_I fiddled with my long, dark braid, shaking as the words made their way out my mouth._

_"M-m- my father he he's a monster, hes abusive!"_

_I knew he would never believe me, everyone in town loved my father, it was his word against mine through and through._

_The abrasive husk of a man laughed and leaned of over to touch my arm with feigned concern, but I jerked away from his offending touch._

_He bristled slightly at that but still looked smug._

_"Do you have any marks or bruises?"_

_He leaned over again_

_"Or did he venture to where no man has gone before?"_

_I clutched onto my rosary and curled my lip in disgust._

_Being sixteen years old I was starting to become newly subjected to a different treatment I didn't receive in my earlier years._

_This treatment of older men thinking they could take advantage of my new womanly form and my seeming naivety_

_but little did they know, I never had naivety. It was taken from me long ago..._

_The foul police officer laughed again and then gave me over to my father, sitting patiently in the waiting room, with a cold, feigned look of concern on his face._

_"Here you go Father Moor, caught her running down Friar's Forest Road, crying like a little baby."_

_My father grabbed my arm with seeming warmth, but only I could feel the pain of his iron grip,_

_"Thank you, Officer." He said with gratitude then began to walk out the station,_

_"Be careful with that one now, the boys are gonna be beating down her door."_

_I could feel the officers gaze like knives in my back behind me, but I had much worse things to fear. Once we got out of the station my father uttered one word, and only one word that make all my nerves seize up._

_"Sanctum."_

 

"You said you wanted to talk to me?

I clutched my glass of water so hard I thought I could break it.

Breathe Maleficent, he can't hurt you anymore.

I took a couple deep breaths and regained my composure.

"Sit down." I told her coldly.

She reluctantly sat on the love seat on the other side of the cofee table, rubbing her temples along the way.

"Drink and take these pills." I gestured to the water and advil.

She gingerly picked up the glass then set it down.

She looked me in the eye remorselessly, then made a show of dry swallowing the pills.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she held the glass in her hand again, ever so casually.

"Aurora, do you know why I wanted to talk to you this morning?"

She took a sip from her water then mocked contemplation.

"Let's see, because you wanted to tell me how much of a delinquent I am, or you're trying to find someone to yell at out of sexual frustration because you have a stick shoved so far up your ass that you haven't been laid in such a long time?"

I bristled at that comment and gripped my glass even harder.

"I have called to talk to because I am your guardian and there will be consequences for your actions."

She sneered at that.

"Actions? You mean being young? You mean actually having fun when everything is slowly being taken from me?"

She violently sipped from her glass then set it one the table.

"Aurora, don't play that with me. I'm talking about going to a party without even telling me, much less asking me, I'm talking about drinking underage, I'm talking about missing school today because said drinking gave you a hangover!"

She stared at me coldly.

"You made me stand up Phillip."

She stood up from her seat and grasped the counter in the small kitchen, turning to look at me with small tears, and anger in her eyes.

"Aurora," I said more gently, "Why would you want your first time to be when you were under the influence. Why would you guys even want to engage in an act so intimate at some sleazy high school party?"

Her eyes narrowed at me and stepped closer to me, her height matching with mine.

If I hadn't known any better I would think she was challenging me, as our faces were only mere inches apart.

I could almost feel her breath on my face.

"What do you care?" She spat, crossing her arms across her chest.

I gulped unintentionally loudly, still holding my ground.

She took my silence as defeat, then broke away from the matching gaze.

"I mean it is MY own body and I could do whatever the hell I choose to do with it, you clearly uphold that right considering your body is covered in tattoos, what right do you have to tell me that I can't have sex with my BOYFRIEND, with whom I have been dating for a long time?"

The girl was clever and not in the wrong that is for sure.

I couldn't punish her for that, which is the truth. My own feelings are what were urging me to crack down on her even harder.

Get over yourself Maleficent, you will never win that battle, and you dare not fight it now.

I sighed and pinched my nasal bone in defeat, trying to ward off my own headache that was brewing.

"Aurora, you are right, I can not control who you want to be intimate with and what you chose to do with your own body, for that is your right and your right alone..."

She smirked, holding back a smile, but at the same time looked stunned by the sudden retreat.

"Well if we are finished I think I will go back to sleep now-"

"BUT." I commanded before she can turn away, "You still went to that party without me knowing and you still drank alcohol underage, that still can't go without consequence."

She formed her lips into a hard line and narrowed her eyes at me.

She knew that I had won.

Groaning, she flopped herself down on the loveseat. 

"What is my verdict, O Judge Maleficent?" She quipped sardonically.

I chuckled deeply and put my hand to my lips in thought.

"You are guilty, therefore you will be sentenced to two weeks of grounding, which means you will not be able to go out anywhere, unless you are going with me and you will be making up all the homework you have missed today" _  
_

She sat up immediately, balling her fists, but at the look of my countenance of conviction, she groaned again, looking up at me lazily.

"Is that it? Or are you going to spank me too?" Aurora drawled, with an obvious venom lacing her provocative words.

An immediate chill ran up my spine and my pale face grew pink.

"Yes that will be all, now you will not leave the apartment, I am going out today, depending on what happens I may or not be back until tomorrow. There is food in the pantry and in the fridge, get started on your homework and when you are finished I want you to call me. But until then, I will see you when I see you."

I began to walk out the door, a smug grin pulling on my lips out of satisfaction of my strong words.

But before I was halfway out, her cresfallen voice said, "Who are you meeting, _Maleficent?_ "

I ran her words over my mind a couple times, before I came up with my retort, a smirk coming into place on my face.

"What do you care?"

And with that, I shut the door behind me, almost feeling her fragile ego break, as I strut down the stairs, out to the black runway of the parking lot.

___________________________

 

The drive downtown was slightly alien to me, but I have seemed to manage, considering I used to go here many a time when I was a teenager to longingly check out the small tattoo parlours. 

Oh what a funny thing time is.

Now I own the most successful one in the area. 

Dont get too cocky.

Remember father always said "God giveth and taketh away"

I sneered at the thought and parked my car in front of my destination.

Sure was fancy, and I was severely underdressed.

I hesitantly walked through the doors to the place, and sighed in relief.

There was no denying that the place was nice, but the people dressed there were very business esque and slightly casual. 

Elsa Winters sure does have impeccable taste. 

I confidently strolled up to the hostess, who looked very absorbed in the way her nails looked.

I cleared my throat and she turned to me and smiled.

"I'm here for a Miss Winters?"

She looked at me skeptically, Elsa was a popular woman, so she probably has many people dying to get a date with her.

"I'm Maleficent Moor?"

She opened her mouth in realization and nodded her head. 

"Just checking, she told me your name earlier. Right this way please?"

She took me over past the crowded tables, to an area in the corner of the restaurant which was significantly less crowded.

When we approached the table, I recognized her immediately. Elsa was absorbed in her cell phone, delicate, slender fingers articulately tapping away at the screen In concentration.

"Here we are, drinks will be ready soon!"

"But I didn't order a drink..."

"That's because I did." I heard a familiar, feminine voice say from behind me. 

I turned around and Elsa Winters was standing up, one hand resting gently on the prominent curve of her hip. 

She smiled warmly at me then turned back to the hostess "Thank you so much for bringing her here safely." She joked, obviously knowing this woman. 

"No problem at all Miss Winters, I will send Paul with the drinks soon!"

And with that the hostess left, leaving Elsa and I alone together.

"So you are Maleficent Moor, I'm Elsa Winters!" She extended her hand in a friendly gesture and I reached out to shake it.

This gave us a cue for us to sit down at the lovely, white clothed table.

"Diaval has told me so much about you! But he didn't tell me how exceptionally beautiful you are!"

I almost laughed at her statement but at her curious gaze, she seemed serious to me. 

"Thank you! One could say the same for yourself, Miss Winters, but I bet you have heard that many a time." I smirked at her, my flirtiness already starting to reveal itself.

"Thank you Maleficent, though you are very bold." She mirrored my facial expression, her large crystal blue eyes lighting with intrigue, "And please, call me Elsa."

She winked playfully then looked down at her menu resting on the table, her head resting in one of her elbows and a pink tongue slightly protruding from her mouth in concentration.

I quickly took the opportunity to analyze the  stunning meteorologist.

She was a tall woman, you could tell, even though she was wearing sky blue heels. 

In fact her whole outfit was blue, her obvious signature color, Sky blue v neck suit jacket with a white undershirt revealing a small amount of ample cleavage, and a tight blue pencil skirt that complimented her long, toned legs and her voluptuos hips. 

Her thick, Blonde hair was out of the usual braid today, which revealed lazy soft curls and incredible volume.

A woman like this must obviously be desired by all, for anyone to say that her beauty is non existent is obviously lieing to themselves.

Lieing a whole damn lot, might I add.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She teased, now looking up at me, lazily but subtley tracing my features with her eyes.

I blushed slightly.

"I apologize, Elsa."

She chuckled lightly 

"Don't I can sense that you're to be trusted. And that your intentions are pure." She said jokingly.

I laughed slightly.

"What if my intentions are not pure?" I boldly teased.

She shook her head, smiling.

"Then there would be a lot of other things you definitely wouldn't need to apologize for..." her blue eyes looked into mine, glinting with naughtiness.

She was good. She was damn good.

Usually my boldness when it comes to the people I date, makes them look away and blush or just giggle at such a thought.

But this woman knew the game,

hell she might as well be the referee.

Before I could reply to her statement, the waitor, Paul I assume, showed up with the drinks.

"Two glasses of strawberry wine for two lovely ladies."

I looked at her in amazement and she smiled back triumphantly.

"How did you know that is my favorite drink?"

She giggled and flashed the waiter her ID and I quickly did the same.

"Just a lucky guess. It sounded like it suited you."

I nodded, acknowledging I knew what she meant and agreed. 

"Are you ladies ready to order?" The handsome waiter asked, a friendly smile playing on his white teeth.

"Yes, I would like a California roll and my friend here would like...?"

She turned to me expectantly.

"The same thing."

"The same thing." She repeated.

"Alright! I will be back with your food shortly" he winked at Elsa, obviously flirting with her. 

But her attention was focused some place else entirely.

and that place was lil ol me.

It seemed she was staring at the small tattoos creeping out from my collarbones.

"So you are Diaval's boss and you own a tattoo parlour is that correct?"

"Yes indeed. How do you know Diaval?" I asked curiously.

"That is quite the funny story actually. You see the current man he is umm with is my cousin actually. Jack and I are close and Jack talks about Diaval all the time, so one day he brought him over to meet me. And from there we all started talking then he told me about you and now here we are!"

"Interesting," I drifted as I ran her words over in my mind, "Forgive me, may I be a little Frank?"

She took a sip from her wine glass, moaning slightly from the taste.

If she could moan that way from the wine, I could only imagine how she would moan for me...

"Honesty is what I value the most." She reassured me, taking another sip.

I took a sip from my own glass to see if the same effect will be replicated on me. 

And sure enough it was, the taste of it was exquisite and perfectly smooth. And tasted also perfectly expensive.

"It's great isn't it?"

I looked at it, surprised at such a wonderful flavor.

"Yes indeed it is. Now back to what I was saying..."

"Go for it."

I took another sip in concentration then set the glass back down.

"So, forgive me if I'm stepping out of line, but from seeing you on the news and stuff and seeing you now, I wouldn't have expected that you..."

She gave me a confused look.

"I... What?"

"Well-"

"Here we are with two California rolls!" I was quickly cut off by the approaching waiter.

He set down the dishes gently in front of us and set down the bill as well.

"So you are not inconvenienced after eating" and with that, he set down two fortune cookies beside it, then left.

I looked at my food eagerly, picking up the chopsticks and popping one into my mouth, moaning at the taste.

"I can see that you like it." She giggled, gently pouring soy sauce into a small, glass cup.

"Like it...I LOVE IT! Sushi is like my favorite food!" I quickly popped another into my mouth, savoring the strange flavors.

"I'm glad that you do! I was worried about that because most people don't like fish!"

"You definitely chose well!" I took a gulp from the strawberry wine to wash down the food, but before I knew it, the whole glass was gone. 

I looked back at Elsa in realization.

All I saw was an amazed stare.

"Wow! You really know how to drink."

I blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said with a smirk and quickly downed her glass as well.

She set the glass down and licked her red lips slowly, getting every last drop of it to her taste buds.

I dont know what it was, the alcohol or her raw sensuality that was spreading heat through my body, all I know is, I was loving it.

She pulled her mouth into a toothy grin, revealing perfectly white teeth, not stained at all.

"So... what were you trying to tell me earlier?"

I had almost forgot about that.

I cleared my throat and shifted about in my seat, I was still under her hot gaze. 

"Well I would not have expected that you swing this way..."

She chuckled deeply then laid herself back in her seat. 

"Believe it or not, I do get that a lot."

I laughed at that comment. It was obvious I did believe it.

"Yeah. That's why I always get hit on by the men in this city. They always try their hardest until I tell them that we play for the same team. Then that's when they say what you just said, except they're not gracious like you, they usually end it with a 'well I can fix that' or with a 'can I watch'. In fact, I even believed it myself, until about ten years ago when I slept with Anna Arendelle..."

If I had wine in my mouth I probably would have spit it out right then. 

Anna Arendelle is the most popular anchor on the news.

A hot, quirky red head who was presumed to be in a relationship with the other anchor, Kristoff Bjorgman.

Elsa nodded smugly at me as if saying "Yep I tapped that"

"Trust me," she said leaning over the table slightly, placing her hand upon mine, "Once a woman gets in bed with me, they will forget that they thought I was ever straight." She husked sultrily.

My whole body flushed with heat and my hand twitched under hers. 

Suddenly I forgot all about the food.

I wanted to eat something else entirely.

"I like your tattoos..." She nonchalantly said, her eyes gesturing towards my collarbones.

I looked down at them.

"I have no doubt there is more where that came from..."

"Really? I tried to cover them up today, I suspected a woman of your stature wouldn't appreciate them... But thank you!"

She laughed and shook her head. 

"Not everyone is who the seem Maleficent, you know that! Besides, I think tattoos are really...sexy..."

I suddenly got the chills.

"Besides, I also have one myself..."

I analyzed her hands and any other skin that was visible.

"Would you like to see it?" 

I nodded my head slowly.

She quickly paid the, what seemed to be hefty, bill in cash the left it on the table.

Pulling me playfully from my seat, by my hand. 

"Cmom," she said with a hint of adventure to her voice, "First, let's get out of here. You're going to love my place..."

and with that we were out the door so fast, I didn't even feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for over 2000 hits! I appreciate all you readers for supporting my little fanfic! Keep on keepin on lovelies!


	7. Apocalyptic

In a nick of time we had arrived at Elsa's house.

"House" would definitely be an understatement to say.

It was a full blown mansion, overlooking the cliff at the edge of the forest.

In our town, there are a whole drive of homes (including the Thistlewit's residence) that are absolutely beautiful that lead to the edge or the forest, all shrouded by it until you meet the real loaded people near the cliffside. 

And needless to say, Elsa's place was was right up there, smack dab near the edge. 

My mouth formed an "o" as I observed the marvelous intricacy that was the design. 

There was plenty of smooth, crystalline glass that almost shone blue, topped off with beautiful, sturdy polished stone. Very modern and very spacious.

Elsa giggled at my awestruck look, the smile on her eyes visible even behind the sunglasses.

"Wow. You're house is absolutely gorgeous! I don't think I have ever seen such a unique design!"

She pressed a button on her keys and the wrought iron gates welcomed her through, groaning slightly but not enough to be grating on the ears. 

"You haven't even seen the half of it! The house may look large on top! But there are a generous amount of levels below the surface! The lowest being my indoor pool!" She smirked, obviously secure with her wealth.

She pulled the car into the garage with ease and turned the keys out of the ignition, tossing them into her purse. 

We hopped right out, throwing a quick grin towards one another, as she beat me to the garage door, holding it open for me.

I jokingly curtsied to her and walked through the opening.

Man, even though I am a full grown woman, Elsa slowly made me feel like I am a rambunctious teenager again: playing around, flirting, small bouts of tomfoolery. All that sort of small pleasures.

It did not take long for me to discover that the inside of the house is twice as marvelous as the outside. Not only was the design modern, it was also, in a way, earthy. For immediately when you walked in, you saw the cliffside to the vast river valleys Through the windows. 

The kitchen and living room greeted us as we walked in, a crackling fire place already in flame, complimenting the maroon and brown tones of the furniture around it.

It was all so-

"Beautiful." Elsa's voice broke my thoughts.

I raised my brow at her puzzled.

"The view,"She said nonchalantly and paced over to the window, her hips swinging with each step, "Isn't it beautiful?"

She flashed a sharp, white grin at me, her blue eyes showing a glint of naughty playfulness and beckoned me over.

It seemed as if my legs were tethered to her command as I walked with a magnetic pull towards her.

She smiled and took my hand in hers, her long, delicate fingers slipping perfectly into mine.

"This originally was the house of my mother and father, and their mother and father before them. My grandfather was an architect you see, Ebsen Winters?"

I nodded at her.

"Yes, I have heard of him. He designed many of the buildings downtown yes?"

"Of course, in fact, the building right across from the restaurant we were eating at was designed by him, and the one right next to it, and the other right next to that!"

I took her other hand in mine and squeezed.

"That must be so exciting!"

She shrugged and sat me down with her on the couch.

It was a soft, maroon courderoy textured couch that felt like absolute heaven. 

"I mean I don't know, I'm kind of used to it I guess. I was never really into architecture, though my mother and father lived and breathed it..."

She furrowed her brows and looked down, obvious pain filling her eyes, her hand went cold in mine.

I placed my other hand on top of hers.

"Elsa?" I lifted her chin up with my fingers, leveling her eyes with mine, which were shiny with emotion.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

She sighed, shaking slightly with the exhale and bit her lip in concentration.

"Well you see, when I was around 16, they went overseas to go showcase the designs for a well to do business man in Sweden, but somehow along the way, their ship went down and nobody survived..."

A large, blue tear dribbled down her face, and all the inhales she took in were shaky with emotion.

I placed the hand down I was holding and brought it to her face, wiping away a tear with my thumb. 

"Elsa, I am so terribly sorry. I did not mean to open up old wounds."

She removed my hand from her face then helped me up.

"It's alright. You were just curious that's all..."

She used her extra height to slightly level over me, about four inches then lifted my chin up to face her.

"Let's take a break on my past for now, how about a swim?" She said with a wink.

I softly grinned at her and her expression changed from sullen to warm.

"I would love to but I'm afraid I didn't bring something to swim in..."

She chuckled and slipped out of her heels, suddenly becoming only two inches taller than me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will have something that will fit you, If not..." She stepped closer to me, I could feel her cool, minty breath across my face, "I'm sure we can think of something else?"

All the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks and I felt slightly off balance.

"I umm- I A-"

"Cmon!" She squeeled, pulling me along down the stairs, "I cannot wait to see all those tattoos!"

And with that I swore that I would fall down those stairs.

 

___________________________

 

Four hundred thirty one,

 

Drip.

 

Four Hundred Thirty two,

 

Drip.

 

RING RING RING

"Dammit!" I shrieked and threw my phone on the bed.

Oh whoops! Look at me for forgetting to explain myself!

You see, being grounded is so fucking boring I have been counting how many drops the leaky faucet has been letting out, and the ringing of the phone broke my concentration.

I had already done my homework, watched an episode of my favorite show, and even showered. 

Twice. 

Even so I am still bored.

All the fun I usually have is outside the house, with my friends.

Whether it be visiting Christopher at the animal shelter, going to watch a gig for Jo's band "The Stormbreakers", or even just chilling in the forest and maybe even playing hide and go seek. 

I sighed, slapping a hand to my forehead and answered my phone.

"Yes?" I said with much irritation lacing the word.

"Hey you filthy whore! Let us in we're outside your door!"

It was Meg, of course it was.

"That's not exactly a term of endearment..."

"Oh c'mon asshole! You don't have anything else to do! Let us in!"

And just like Meg, she was right.

"UGHH fineee." I groaned and hung up.

I padded over to the door, stopping for a second to glance at the clock.

8 pm.

and Malefibitch still isn't home yet. 

I snarled slightly at the thought of her getting laid and leaving me all alone here and opened the door. 

Regret.

They all piled in and tackled me, Christopher being the one to ultimately take us all down.

"Get off you big oaf!" Jo shouted, wriggling her small body out from all of them. 

"But I love you!" Christopher playfully said, grabbing onto her especially while Meg and I maneuvered our way out from the combined body mass of Jo and Christopher.

Jo continued to wriggled around like a fish out of water but it was futile to the strong grip of Christopher who was pretending to fall asleep. 

"If I had a dollar for everytime they fought with one another..." Meg drifted

"I would have one dollar because they never stop doing this." I quipped, we both laughed, satisfied at the wit of my statement and waited for Christopher to release Jo.

And he did, after a hit to the crotch.

He rolled around on the floor, whining and groaning while holding himself.

Jo just jumped around triumphantly, calling him many names which she hoped would threaten the boy's fragile masculinity.

"Alright Jo, let's help him up now."

It took all three of us to get him back up the couch, his whining and groaning stopped, but he still protectively cupped his manhood.

"Jo you punch like a man!" He groaned, laughing at the fact he was bested by the 5 ft 2, angry little brunette.

"You better believe it!" She said, dusting off her fists and placing a seat next to him, while Meg and I sat across from them.

My heart fell as I immediately noticed that someone is missing.

"Where is Phillip?" I asked, biting my lip in concern. 

Christopher and Jo both looked at eachother, their eyebrows furrowing in worry. 

"Well umm he just immediately went home after school, he didn't talk to us at lunch, we told him we were going over here but he didn't respond to our texts." Meg said avoiding my eye contact.

I stared at my feet in dissapointment, Meg put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Why would he not want to come over?" I asked, my voice crestfallen.

Jo and Christopher looked at one another, trying to hold in laughs, and Meg turned away from me trying to cover her mouth but small giggles were still escaping.

"You mean you don't remember?"

That's when they were both ready to lose it.

"You totally hard passed him man!" Christopher shouted, his big goofy grin increasing in size, and Jo and Meg barely able to contain himself.

"Yes I know that much, but I would think he would forgive that?"

That's when they finally let themselves explode, and it was like a barrel of monkeys, No, like a thousand barrel of monkeys opening.

I'm pretty sure the whole apartment complex could hear them laughing.

I just sat there glaring at them.

"THATS NOT ALL MAN! Right after, I told you he was waiting for you upstairs, you went to go, but then this one hot chick with a whole bunch of tats that you were dancing on took you home, and he came down, wearing his boxers might I add, and saw you leaving with her."

My jaw dropped in disbelief.

Then suddenly all the events of the night before flew back at me all at once. Like getting hit with a memory train that never stops.

I began to laugh nervously.

"Pfff that's ridiculous, I would never dance upon a chick, I mean, I love Phillip and dick I mean hehee-"

They all looked at me strangely while Jo sat there with a look that obviously said 'Busted'

"Nobody is genuinely straight man, I think we had alredy established this before." Meg said with a wink, referring to this one odd makeout session that we had before I dated Phillip.

"THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME!" I shouted trying to cover up the blush on my face.

Jo looked at us weirdly then cleared her throat. 

"Okay I will have to ask about this story later, but yes, that is most likely the reason why he was pissed."

I slapped a hand to my forehead and pinched the top of my nasal bone between my index finger and thumb, trying to ward off an imaginary head ache.

"Exactly what did this woman look like?"

Jo clasped her hands together and bit her lip in thought.

"Well I can tell you she was hot..."

"Well that's not very helpful..."

"She had long brown hair, killer sharp cheekbones, many tattoos, and kaleidoscopic eyes." Christopher said, then immediately covered his mouth, "I mean she had a killer ass."

Suddenly my eyes shot open wide in realization.

The woman who I was getting hot and heavy on the dance floor with was...

MALEFICENT.

Oh my god...

I got up nervously, losing my balance a couple times. 

"okay... Guys BE RIGHT BACK I GOTTA GO MAKE A PHONE CALL!"

and with that I dashed to my room.

I have to talk with Maleficent. 

Though she didn't answer my call earlier, even though she said for me to tell her when my homework is done. 

She has to come home.

My feelings from last night began to fill my head,

all the heat,

all the sweat,

the way her hands felt around my waist,

The way her leather pants felt against my ass,

Oh my god calm down Aurora.

What are these feelings.

She has to come home immediately.

I quickly retrieved my phone and dialed her number. 

It rang for a while until I finally heard her deeper, sultry voice answer the phone.

"Yes, Aurora?"

I almost dropped the phone from the way her voice suddenly affected me.

WHAT IS GOING ON.

"We need to talk."

 

___________________________

The events leading up to the phone call, were, to say the least, climactic.

Elsa has given me a swimsuit to change into as promised, and I would say a swimsuit is a bit of an overstatent for the garment considering it was too fuckin small for me.

It was a black, string bikini. 

The Moment I tried it on, it almost became the literal definition. 

It only covered up about a quarter of my breasts, which were ample sized, 

And it squeezed the absolute shit out of my butt, which half of it was already spilling out. 

Damn, if she really wanted to see all my tattoos, her wish would definitely be granted.

I hesitantly poked my head out of the changing room to notice that Elsa had already been changed and was reclined on one of the lounge chairs.

And suddenly I became a Christian again.

Good lord and all that is holy.

She whipped her head up from her magazine that she was reading.

"What was that?"

Oh my god did I just actually say that out loud. 

Maleficent you useless lesbian.

"Oh I umm... My swimsuit is just umm very small..." I put my arms behind my back and tried my hardest to avoid her lingering gaze. 

I am one shitty liar.

In my peripheral vision I saw her cat like blue eyes drag themselves along my (very exposed) body, and a small little tip of a pink tongue extended to wet her lips, then taking her bottom lip under her white, front teeth.

"Yes. It. Is." She drifted, getting up and circling around my body.

I still tried my hardest not to meet her eyes, feeling a blush appear everywhere her eyes met.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I unconfidently quipped, hoping she doesn't notice the shaking of my voice.

She cackled playfully then stopped when she was at the back of me.

"It is probably because this Anna's swimsuit. She left it here the last time she...came."

I suddenly felt the itching nerve to shed the offending garment. Not only just out of arousal (that's not the point) but out of pure germaphobia.

Elsa chuckled at my discomfort then moved my hair to the other side of my neck over my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Maleficent," she husked my name with an especial emphasis, possibly envisioning how she would say it later, "I made sure to wash it, out of my own perturbation of germs."

Suddenly I felt a slightly cold finger on my back, that made chills run up my body, and made my back suddenly go erect, and maybe something else considering it was cold in here, and the tension of the moment wasn't exactly helping...

"You sure have a lot of tattoos on your back..."She drifted, tracing along my most predominant one, the wings, "These are wings I presume?"

I nodded, slowly starting to feel her body heat move closer to my back, then I felt the swell of two definitely above average breasts, then soon to follow two arms around my waist. 

"What is their significance?" she whispered innocently, moving my head slightly to one side, which I presumed so she could get access to my neck.

I was slowly starting to get weak at the knees.

"Well umm..." 

My breath stopped when suddenly I felt two of the softest lips I had ever experienced, place a warm kiss to the crook of my neck, trailing down slowly, leaving small, exothermic pools of warmth in their wake.

"I got it because-" I was cut off by my own sharp inhale when I felt a sharp nip to my pulse point, quickly covered by the warmth of her hungry lips and tongue.

 My god, I knew this woman was experienced, but not this experienced.

I laughed on the inside of the fact that everytime I had blank mindedly watched the TV at the coffee place to kill sometime while I drink my order, I would have never thought I would be standing here, close to naked, while she begins to mark my neck.

And good lord did it feel good.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a slightly sultry, innocent play voice.

I felt her deep chuckle against my neck and her smile, she placed one last kiss to it, then leaned into my ear. 

"I'm giving you a tattoo of my own."

I groaned softly at that, as she went down to kiss down from the top of my jawline slowly down to my shoulders.

All the while, feeling her hands sliding slowly down my abs, down towards my bikini bottoms.

"Oh Maleficent," she purred into my ear, "You have no idea how  _wet_ I can make you..."

I swore my knees would give out from under me, as my bit my lip to try and supress any embarrassing noise I could utter.

But I had to stand my ground, she's playing a game with me, and I have to challenge her.

I turned around in her arms, ultimately facing her, our bodies flush against one another.

Her stare at me was full of naughtiness and if I had known better I would almost say it's....

Predatorial.

"Is that so?" I asked, with a sultry mock-antagonistic tone.

"Yes." She whispered with a wolffish grin, unwrapping her arms from around my waist and stepping forward.

Two could play at this game Elsa Winters.

But it seemed as if she wasn't doing anything, just backing me up.

But before I could raise a smug eyebrow and smirk in triumph-

"SPLISH SPLASH MOTHERFUCKER!" She yelled, and then pushed me over into the pool.

Suddenly all the breath left my lungs as the semi-warm water of the pool hit everywhere around me.

Making a loud splash in its wake.

I waited about a second in the water to regain my composure, then finally resurfaced, taking in a huge breath.

I should've seen that one coming.

My makeup was probably dripping everywhere.

I tred over to standing height, suddenly feeling an odd sensation I couldn't put my finger on.

I looked up at Elsa who was covering her mouth and was cherry red in the face, blue eyes wide.

"Okay good one. Nice Pun. I get it now."

I smoothed back my slickened hair with my hands, still feeling like something is odd.

She shook her head at me, with the blush still redder than ever etched on to her face.

"What does my makeup looks funny?"

She shook her head more violently this time then removed her hand from her mouth to point over in the deeper part of the pool where I was pushed.

I gave her a puzzled look then diverted my eyes over to where she was pointing.

And to my horror, there, amidst the warm, blue liquid was a lonely, small mass of black clothing, drifting away at a leisurely place. 

That was my annoying way of saying:

My fucking top flew off.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I exclaimed covering up my wet, exposed breasts, slowly and embarrassingly trying to swim over to it.

"Nope, just me!" Elsa quipped, letting out a hearty laugh.

I scowled at the mocking clothing piece that taunted me as it drifted away.

"Damn! The swimsuit really didn't fit you!" she smirked, shaking her head as it floated away.

"You don't say?" I muttered under my breath, soaking up the warmth of the water and the humiliation of the situation.

"No need to worry!" She declared, stepping closer to the edge, "I guess we will have to call it even..." She winked at me.

Then before I knew it, a sky blue bikini top joined the floating black one, I watched as the two pieces of clothing drifted together in unison, but my prying eyes were compelling me to look at one of their owners.

The owner sure as hell not being me.

Suddenly I gave in to all temptation, then looked ahead of me.

She sure has a lot of gut-

gu

gu 

GAFHNEJEDIKD

My mind went in an absolute frenzy as I beheld the sight before me.

There was Elsa of course, standing there, appearing Statuesque from my perspective in the pool.

One hand on the curve of her hip, the other resting at her side.

Blonde, Voluminous hair spilling out all around her and blue eyes glinting with naughtiness and triumph, knowing she had won.

And that's not even the half of it.

Her body was a clear work of art. And it was obvious to me that she knew it too.

He long, toned legs, reached up to perfectly shapely hips, that slimmed up to her athletic waist, flat from obvious exercise and a healthy lifestyle.

That's when I was transfixed.

I have heard many a man discuss how amazing Elsa's breasts were and how that's the only reason they would watch the weather, but I hadn't really paid much mind to it.

But now, the sheer masterpiece of her body was truly causing a storm inside of me.

Would she be willing to chase it?

The majesty, the intricacy...

It was almost too much to handle.

My expression must have been absolutely foolish. 

She lowered herself into the pool and walked herself towards me.

My body was absolutely Frozen.

I removed my arms from my chest ,heavily breathing and accepting my fate.

That's when she grabbed both sides of my face, placing her forehead against mine.

"I'm going to make you mine." She almost growled, I could feel her cool breath against my face.

"Then do it." 

And no hesitation after I blatantly she challenged her, she placed a crushing kiss against my lips. 

Instinctively I buried my hands into her thick mane of blonde hair, deepening the scorching kiss, feeling the heat in my lower stomach begin to form.

We kissed passionately for about 30 more seconds before she pushed her tongue past my lips.

I happily Obliged and moaned at the minty taste of her  mouth and the way her tongue massaged mine so expertly. It was like we were already making love inside of our mouths, with the amount of heat we were building up between one another.

We wouldn't be surprised is the water was boiling. She felt cold, yet burned me with her wandering hands, going down to fondle my chest. She tantalized yet satisfied me as she grazed her thumb across my nipple achingly, making me choke on my begging that would be released had our mouths not been connected.

She dragged her teeth across my swollen bottom lip, looking me hungrily in the eye as she released the sensitive flesh from her pearly whites.

I gave her a look of slight shock.

She winked at me then lunged to plant kisses down my jawline.

I leaned back to give her easier access, and allowed her hands to grasp me the way she wanted them to.

I closed my eyes at the delicious sensation of her touches and her kisses and the aching I felt between my legs.

If we weren't in the pool, there was no doubt I would be positively soaked.

I was taken by surprise and I let out a sharp gasp, gradually followed by a low moan.

Elsa has revisited the place where she marked my neck and sucked upon it a little more.

My head was slowly realing.

and my thighs were slowly flexing.

She licked the the hollow of my throat from the base to the top and then connected her lips back to mine. 

Our kisses which were once just passionate began to grow more animalistic and hungry with need of delicious pleasure.

Before my lips were beginning to bruise, she left a trail of kisses all the way down to my collarbones, nibbling the pronounced ridges slightly before kissing between the swells of my breasts.

I was ready for her.

And she could definitely sense that.

Before I could coax her into anything, she took one nipple into her mouth, humming as she swirled her tongue around the raised, sensory flesh.

I threw my head back and let out a choaked groan, holding her head tightly to my chest.

"Oh fu-"

RING RING RING.

We jumped then suddenly tore apart from one another, frightened by the sudden ringing from my phone.

"Motherfucker!" I shouted with frustration.

Elsa ran a hand threw her hair, making it slightly wet.

"Are you sure you have to take this?"

I began to walk up the steps.

"Yes, I told her to call me when she was done."

"Wait A minute! who when she was done with what?!"

I stepped out of the pool, bristling as I felt the cold hit me, my nipples hardening more than before.

"Aurora, the girl I have to look after. I told her to call me when she was done with her homework..."

I reclined on the lounge chair then irritatedly answered the phone.

"Yes, Aurora?"

"We need to talk." She quickly said within a second after I answered.

Elsa strolled over, straddling me on top of the lounge hair, cocking her head to the side. 

"Aurora, I don't think now is a good time right now..."

Elsa smiled at that then began to repeat the same action she did in the pool with my other breast.

What kind of naughty game Was she trying to play.

"I know it really probably isn't but this really couldn't wait! Where are you right now?"

I looked down as Elsa looked me in the eyes as she flicked her tongue around the hard peak of my nipple.

It was one of the most erotic things I have seen in a long time.

"Maleficent why are you breathing so heavily?" 

Shit, I had forgotten I was still on the phone.

Quick, think of something Maleficent!

"Oh! I umm I just looked at the view of the valley from this cliff and wow is it breathtaking!!"

And the award for shittiest liar goes to-

Suddenly I felt Elsa's teeth graze alone the nub of flesh causing me to gasp.

"Sounds like some view..."

"What do you need to talk about hurry up!" I yelled in a more hostile way than I would have preferred.

Elsa began to plant small kisses down my stomach, and dipped her tongue into my navel, ultimately dragging it down to my waistband.

I wimperer with desperation as my bottoms slowly began to slide down my legs, her nails grazing the flesh of my thighs along the way.

"Oh wow okay! Someone's getting touchy! I just wanted to know your position on last night's events..."

Elsa slipped the bikini bottom right off my legs and then spread them open with absolute zeal, licking her lips with desire.

I bit my lip out of pure desperation but realized Aurora was still on the line.

"Haven't I told you my position? I am pissed at you for going to that party without informing me!"

Elsa placed small, teasing kisses on my inner thighs, going tantalizinglyk slow, making the seconds feel like hours.

Suddenly Aurora's voice became deeper and more... taunting.

"You know for a fact that is not what I am talking about..."

Suddenly the events from last night assaulted my conscious again.

She has begun to remember, the way we danced with one another last night. 

The closeness of our bodies,

The heat of the packed room,

The bold touches and brushes we shared,

The way she moved like she was born to be at one with the rhythm.

Suddenly a whole new wave of arousal rushed over me, as I let out a sultry, deep moan.

In my more logical mind, I would have hung up the phone immediately, but the dominant, animalistic part of my mind said that this just became interesting.

Elsa inched dangerously close to exactly where I wanted her to be.

"Was that the answer to my question?"

Immediately after Aurora had asked that I felt a delectible surge of warmth from Elsa's talented tongue dragging itself across my heated flesh.

"Oh my god fuck"

Elsa repeated her motions at an even quicker rate, flicking the tip of her tongue at lightning speed across my swollen clit, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Maleficent, Who is making you feel this way?" She asked with feigned innocence. 

"My god, you taste so good..." Elsa muttered under her breath, her clear voice becoming huskier.

She inserted her tongue inside me as fast as it could go, creating hieroglyphics along my walls with her razor sharp tongue, making my insides pulsate with pure ecstasy. 

I threw my head back, and pulled on her hair with my hands, pushing her deeper into me.

"Elsa, please, fuck me like I am convinced youre straight."

I felt Elsa growl against me, her nails digging into the pliable flesh of my thighs, greedily lapping at my swollen flesh, then clamping her lips down on my clit to suck eagerly on it.

My lips fell open in a silent cry, I could slightly feel the cold hitting the sweat (or pool water) dripping down my flexing ab muscles. 

I haven't felt this much pleasure in a long time, not from myself, not from any one night stand.

Elsa Winters was a truly gifted woman with truly gifted-

FINGERS

"Shacking it up with Elsa Winter's Huh? I totally understand that, she's hot. But you know what would be even hotter?"

I almost completely forgot she was on the line. 

Elsa's long, slender fingers that I have been fantasizing about were truly filling me, stupendously stretching me, and articulately hitting the one spot that makes the most delicious things happen.

Elsa found it quicker than I had ever experienced.

As her fingers quickly pumped in I don't know how long I would last. 

"What?" I breathed, my words broken. 

Elsa's eyes met mine, dark blue with pure lust. Like a stormy sea, ready to capsize my ship. 

"What would be even hotter would be you actually being able to be not neglectful for once! Now I'm gonna go to bed! Have fun fucking the weathergirl! So much for you being a guardian!"

and with that she hung up, I angrily turned my phone off and threw it in my bag.

But then suddenly:

My mind did a thing.

She would need to be punished for being so insolent. A strange voice in my head said.

Suddenly I imagined Aurora, on her knees, in between my legs, looking up into my eyes as she licks at my sex, like a pussycat drinking it's fill of milk.

I could feel my release slowly building up.

"Elsa please, It's coming, I think I'm OH MY GOD!"

No words needed to be said, she immediately removed her fingers and clamped her lips around my clit, licking the head of it with impeccable accuracy.

My release came,

and so did I.

I arched my back up off the lawn chair and let out an echoing cry.

How could anyone reject an earthly pleasure such as this? Nuns and priests and misogynistic based religions, deprive its women and its men of something so beautiful it is almost a sin to be able to describe it.

Something so ethereal could not be even fathomed by the most beautiful of authors nor calculated by the most brilliant of scientists

The pleasure was so overwhelming I could almost see spots in my vision.

My hips were quaking hard enough to register on the Richter Scale and all my muscles began to clench at once.

White hot, waves of pleasure began to crash over me and the air began to grow thick.

I was sure I would rip Elsa's hair out with the force I was pulling it. Wild, luscious blonde hair that wrapped so easily around my strong, calloused hands.

Wild blonde hair.

My thoughts came in pieces.

Aurora

Wild Blonde Hair.

Stunning Blue Green eyes.

Ringed in black from crying.

From cheap eyeliner

The way she moves.

Effortlessly

As I came down from my high it all came clear to me.

Aurora was...

Free.

So free.

Something I knew I could never truly be.

Something nobody could ever truly be.


	8. The Dangers of Distance

Ever since that one night everything has been a blur.

a chaotic, spontaneous, passionate , surreal blur.

In fact, around two months had passed since then, and since then things between Aurora and I had been freezer burnt.

And things between Elsa and I had quickly spiraled into a heated twist of ecstasy.

Like the crackling of a forest fire, or a freshly baked donut.

(Good god I have to work on my analogies) 

We have been seeing each other way more frequently, for a couple dates here and there but mostly to "enjoy each other's company."

She obviously showed hints of wanting to take whatever we had with one another further, but there was something in me that wanted to resist a little bit.

But with the distance from Aurora, the temptation was getting stronger and stronger every toxic second that Aurora and I had spent awkward silences creating.

So I guess it would be safe to say that Elsa and I were an item now.

The lingering, crestfallen, gazes that Aurora used to give me have now faded out. But a small little aura of cold guilt still hangs around her, like fog after a hard rain, or steam from a bubbling spring.

Who hurt you precious Beastie?

Was it me? Being utterly irresponsible when it came to your care?

Was it the unfairness of your circumstances? Being given to a complete stranger after the recent death of your father?

Or is it just teenage life, the ugly, hateful years of adolescence that will plague your memories years after you develop them?

I only wish I could see inside that brain of yours, that vital organ that hides behind your hollow, yet attentive eyes. I want to figure out all your tiny little insecurities and make them vanish.

I want to extract your sorrows like the vile leeches they are, then exterminate them, banish them into oblivion.

But, sadly...

I was probably never able to do that...

For my human capabilities were far too narrow.

I would just have to try my hardest to do those things for myself.

Maybe I could start by applying my fascination for her to Elsa?

Maybe I already have.

In fact, just last week she shared quite the news with me.

"I quit the meteorologist job..." She said casually, flirtily biting her smoothie straw at the side of her mouth.

I remember looking so surprised at her.

Why would someone quit such a rewarding Job?

"I got a job as a journalist and reporter for channel 13. I plan to delve deep into one of the most interesting cases that has happened in our town for a long time..."

"Which case is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She smirked then placed her styrofoam cup on the table, her sunglass covered eyes never leaving mine.

"The one that happened a couple months ago, the one about Stefan Rose and his murder, surely you know about this one... After all, you are the guardian to his daughter." She then smiled and removed her sunglasses, her blue eyes glinting with ambition, searching for reassurance.

"I am so happy for you Elsa!" I forced a smile, squeezing her hand warmly.

And just like that, the case was brought to my attention again.

New fears in me resurfaced that day, new anxieties.

Scratch that, old fears and old anxieties.

Why was Elsa so interested in that case?

Maybe it's because this town rarely ever has a crime...

I could definitely trust her. I concluded, after all this would be her dream, her career would flourish.

But how would Aurora feel, with a fresh wound being poured salt upon?

I guess I won't know for a while.

Maybe I will never know.

I sat there upon the couch in my living room, feeling extra cold against the cold leather.

Hey, it never bothered me anyway I guess.

My girlfriend's catchphrase, more or less.

It was 7am and Aurora came out of her room, dressed for school with her bag, lazily slung around one shoulder.

Her wild blond hair was styled in an intentional wind blown look today, which was a great contrast to her hollow, blue eyes which seemed to stare off into oblivion lately.

I wanted to scoop them out and saw what they see.

Talk to me god dammit!

She wore a maroon sweather, which I noticed was actually my maroon sweater, but she didn't seem to care.

Lately, she never seemed to care.

It was big on her, so it slipped off her shoulder slightly, exposing well defined collar bones and a pale, thin shoulder, making her look as vulnerable as she probably felt.

The rest of it was black leggings and beat up converse sneakers, the ones that she looked like she has had through an apocalypse.

She looked at me expectantly, to give her a ride to school.

I nodded emotionlessly and motioned for her to go through the door.

And she did, without batting the eyelash.

The car ride as usual was silent,

minus the loud blasting of her favorite bands in which I endure just for her (they actually aren't that bad).

This lasts for about a song and a half until we arrive at her school, in which I drop her off a block away, so her friends don't recognize me. 

I parked the car in front of the public library silencing the music so she could tell me when she will be home.

But instead she just sat there. Expressionless, almost unfeeling.

Then she whispered something I could barely hear.

I whipped my head to the side, eager to finally hear some words from her that matter.

"What was that?" I asked, trying not to sound as eager as I was.

And the next words sent a dull pain straight to my heart.

"Today is my birthday." She rasped, her voice quaking a little.

Before I could open my mouth to say something, she walked out of the car, quickly saying she'd be home at 3, then trudged away. 

I waited till she walked out if sight, mouth hanging slightly open in guilt and shock.

How could I forget her 17th birthday when I have been giving her gifts every year since she was born?

A cold icy grip grasped my heart and Felt a sense of iminent peril.

I took 3 deep breaths trying to grasp reality a little more.

I needed help and I needed help quick. 

I started the car and drove to the one place for the one person that I new could help me. 

I searched my contacts, scolding myself for being on the phone while driving but I didn't care.

After around three rings the desired voice answered the phone.

"This is quite early for you isn't it Maleficent?"

"Elsa," I gulped, "I need your help immediately."

 

___________________________

 

One tree,

Two trees,

Three trees,

a whole heckton more trees.

Laugh as you want but I am doing anything to not focus on my life right now,

even if it is counting the trees around me.

I ditched school to go sit on the lunch bench in the forest, hoping to avoid anyone and everyone today, especially Phillip.

Oh yes I have forgot to inform you on the details of my love life.

About a week ago,

Phillip and I broke up after a long, blissful time of dating.

I say with the utmost amount of sarcasm.

Truth be told, now that I look back on it, he was a complete and utter fuckboy.

Upon our first meeting he was very predatorial, grabbing my hand when I tried to leave, demanding my name.

At the time, I thought it was flattering, I thought he just really liked me. But I realized, a man without respect is a man that can go to heck.

(That sounded a lot better when I was thinking about it earlier)

But what was the cause you ask?

Why did I, Aurora Isabella Rose, break up with the handsome (and popular) Phillip Prince?

Because what he couldn't get from me, he got from Ella, Lucy, Margaret, and Belle.

But most of all, Belle.

How do I know?

Guess who caught them making out under the bleachers after school?

That's right, me.

Turns out, according to Belle, he hasn't been going to guitar lessons every Wednesday. 

No, he was fingering a whole different type of instrument.

Wow that felt so dirty mentally saying that...

BUT IT FELT SO GOOD.

Nevertheless, it was bound to happen anyways, me breaking up with him that is.

I just have no idea what I have been feeling lately.

It's been a month since Maleficent and I had an actual conversation.

And I have been feeling so guilty ever since I completely went off on her a month ago.

I had no right, I know that, she was on a date that she even informed me on before, and she even told me to call her when I have finished my responsibilities.

I told her she was being neglectful when she was obviously trying her hardest, and just took a day for herself that day.

Which she has every right to.

I don't know, truth be told I guess I was jealous.

Severely Jealous.

And I know I definitely shouldn't be, considering all the fucking circumstances.

Number one: I am only 17 she's 34

Number two: I am me

Number three: she is her

Numver four: I am one hell of a childish mess 

My father, even though he was a drunken idiot, he would have said

"You are my girl, with your mother's good looks, and you can have anyone you like."

He was great in that sense, always speaking so highly of me. Maybe he did considering I was like his mother. 

I guess he's not the only one with mommy issues, considering the fact that I never knew mine.

All I know was, she was beautiful, that's all he would say...

Then he would go on about a whole bunch of other stuff that I would rather not hear...

But I would trade a whole bunch of disturbing sex stories to just have him here for one more day.

Maybe he would give me some of his "money making advice" 

Which basically meant, "have a drink with me and I'll give you half-conscious advice"

Well father, it's sad to say that the fruit of your loins can't get anyone she wants.

Even if she wants this person, so desperately...

"Happy Birthday to me..." I drifted, rubbing my shoes into the grass, sniffing back a small tear.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

And Before I could finish my self pitying, from out of the corner of my eye jumps a small brunette, holding up various balloons, one saying, "It's a boy!"

"I'm not pregnant?"

"We know but these were on sale, and we spent all the rest of our money on your presents..." Christopher said, holding up a poorly wrapped present

I smiled weakly at them.

"Thanks guys... You really didn't have to..."

"Rors," Meg sat down next to me, taking two pieces of my hair to braid, "You say this every year and we will never submit, you ought to call it quits."

"Yeah, and there's no way in hell I would return what I got!" Jo yipped stuffing a cigarette between her lips.

"Jo c'mon don't do that. Lord knows you already have a Demi Moore voice let's not go Joan Rivers now!" Christopher said with feigned concerned.

Jo just puffed smoke into his face.

"Bite me pretty boy."

"Don't worry Jo, he is biting something else entirely..." Meg smirked, winking at Christopher.

Ew.

Jo crossed her arms and puffed out another air of smoke.

"I hate your relationship."

"I love you too."

"Bite me, firecrotch."

"Now that can be arranged..."

"Guys!" I cut them all off, "No one's gonna bite anyone, except maybe your own tongues but that's not the point."

"You're right Rors, open my present first!"

Meg threw a wrapped box at me.

"Hey be careful it's fragile!" She quipped, obvious sardonic teasing.

I ripped off the wrapping paper, knowing how impatient they are.

It revealed a decorated cardboard box, decked out with all my interests and inside jokes and my favorite movie quotes.

"Oh my gosh Meg this is so thoughtful!"

"Meh forget about it, now open it up!"

I removed the top, it was revealed to be a scrapbook, I opened it up and it was a whole crapload of pictures from our childhood, and all the way up to now! 

Not only that, there was a bunch of fluffy stuff like my favorite candies and even my favorite CD's.

"Wow Meg I don't really know what to say!"

"Say thank you!"

I gave her a hug and thanked her about a million times, before Jo cleared her throat, and put out the cigarette under her boots.

"Now it's my turn Blondie! Except this one... Isn't wrapped..." She drawled with a wink, slowly beginning to remove her jacket.

"C'mon you gave her a strip tease last year!" Christopher lamented, putting his palm to his face.

"It's not that this time bonehead!" She threw the jacket at me, revealing she had another one on underneath.

"Happy birthday Blondie!" She warmly smiled at me.

It was a brand new leather jacket which fit me perfectly and accentuated my "bad assness" that I obviously radiate.

"Ever since you came to school looking all hot and shit in one that obviously wasn't your own I decided to get one for you!"

I wrapped her tiny body up into a big hug.

"Thank you so much Jo!"

She squirmed a little begging to be let down.

"Hey dont mention it, it was getting hot anyways now let me go!"

I immediately released her, feeling her ego vanish into thin air as her ass hit the grass.

"Now it's my turn!" Christopher boomed, gentley placing the package next to me.

"Now really be careful with this one!"

It was poorly wrapped so I could almost immediately identify what it was, but I humored him and removed the wrapping anyways.

"It's a cage?" I looked at him puzzledly.

"Let's just say, I got a call this morning, it was when I was late for school because I was early morning volunteering at the shelter. Then someone came in and ordered the rest of your gift...Which should be there when you get home... And also dont think I half assed anything because I also bought a majority of the rest of it, but the cage is here to be a reminder of what is at home!"

"Oh Christopher thank you! But I can't wait that long! The suspense will kill me!"

"I say, we forget about the rest of the school day, and we just ditch, nothing is happening today anyways!"

"I second that!"

"Me too!"

"Aurora, cmon whataya say?"

All three of them looked at me with expectant puppy eyes.

"I say, Why didn't you ask earlier?"

They all cheered and celebrated and we immediately took the secret path in the forest that leads to the parking lot

Making sure we never look back.

 

__________________________

 

Elsa and I were gushing.

The little dog we brought home from the shelter was absolutely adorable, so perfect and so-

I mean he was just cute.

Elsa suggested that pet owners are happy owners, and considering Aurora had been in an obvious sadness, I agreed, reluctantly.

I had never had a pet growing up so I was fairly inexperienced when I first brought the rollicking little beast to the apartment.

He was a short, Jack Russel with a little tear in his right ear from some sort of fighting or mistreatment.

Even with his physical affliction he still wasn't skittish, he greeted Elsa and I with much love and much curiosity, and I immediately knew he would be the one for Aurora.

Though I had no idea what to do with the yipping and bounding creature. 

So I sat on the couch, next to Elsa, staring in wonder.

"Isn't he just precious?" She asked in awe as the dog rolled around on my carpet, scratching an itch on his back.

"I could name a few other things more precious..." I looked at Elsa, grinning teasingly.

She hit me playfully.

"Nonsense! Nothing could be more precious than one of God's creations!"

And right after she said that, God's very own creation, began chewing on one of my tennis shoes. Great. 

"If he is one of God's creations what does that make you?"

Elsa smirked then took my face into her hands, giving me dark, lustful eye contact. 

"I'm the fucking devil." She whispered, pressing her lips hungrily to mine.

I instinctually deepened the kiss, already being acquainted with Elsa's tastes, moving my tongue patiently past her lips.

And things probably would have moved a lot further had there not been a knock on the door.

We reluctantly broke our contact.

"It's probably Aurora..." I said breathlessly

She immediately got up and slung her bag across her shoulder, straightening her skirt.

"I guess that's cue for me to leave!"

She dashed to my room (which she has seen more than a few times to my window)

"You know... You don't have to leave just yet! You could stay for dinner!"

"Nonsense!" She said with a wave of her hand, "I wouldn't want to cut away from the birthday girl's time! And besides! I got to get to the police station for some case research! I'll just go out the fire escape!"

"Okay I guess! Well I'll see you later then?"

She was already on the other side of the window, both feet on the fire escape.

"You can bet on it!" She said giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"And by the way," she said pressing her forehead to mine, "Call me tonight?"

Heat began to bloom in my body and I gave her a passionate, heated kiss expressing my answer.

"You can bet on it."

She winked at me then cautiously went down the steps.

I waved at her then closed the window.

Okay, now time to open the door.

I passed across the carpet, ushering the dog into Aurora's room.

Smoothing my clothes and hair, I opened the door.

There stood Aurora, wearing a striking black leather jacket and holding a cage and box.

"Oh thank god, I was about to die holding these things."

She must be in a good mood considering she was actually speaking to me.

"I was ummm just being cautious, apparently there was a robbery in the neighborhood a couple days ago..."

She gave me a puzzled look then set her stuff down upon the couch.

"So apparently the rest of the present is supposed to be here?"

I smiled deviously, and went to her door.

"Sit down!" I told her excitedly.

She hesitantly sat down on the couch, her confused look never leaving me.

"Aurora Isabella Rose, meet your new pet!"

I opened the door and out sprang the little dog, immediately dashing toward Aurora and jumping on her lap.

"Oh my gosh! You got me a dog Maleficent!?"

I sat down next to her, petting the little creature on his furry head.

"Do you like it?"

The dog began licking her face with affection and she laughed.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much Maleficent! It's almost like your my fairy godmother or something!"

I bristled at the nickname and forced a smile.

WHAT.

"What are you going to name it?" I asked through smiling clenched teeth.

She scratched behind the little creature's scarred ear and thought to herself.

"I would like to name him Wishbone, Wishbone Moor-Rose."

A warm feeling came to my chest, and it was not from the arousal I had experienced earlier.

"Aurora you definitely don't need to, I mean he is your dog..."

"No. If he is living in our house he is also your dog. And besides..." The little animal hopped onto my lap and licked my face, "He likes you."

I smiled warmly at the little creature and pet scratched him behind the ears, which he seemed to appreciate very much.

"Aurora," I began, looking the teenager in the eye, "I would just like to say I am sorry for everything I have put you through, I mean the arguing, the not informing you about Elsa.. The not being there for you when you needed me most... The- umm-"

"Shhh"

She cut me off pressing a finger to my lips.

I was surprised by the bold gesture.

"It is I that should be sorry, I have been acting like a complete childish asshole lately and I know that."

Wishbone hopped off my lap then bounded into Aurora's room. Where I had his Bed set up.

The little dog must have worn himself out.

"I completely understand and apology accepted, Beastie."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname then switched the TV on on the wall.

"What do you say, we just eat Ramen, watch some cheesy crime shows and just chill okay? It's the least I can do..."

She smiled at me, happiness radiating from her.

"That would mean the world."

And with that, she layed her head across my lap,

wild blonde hair spilling in every direction.

Free like her soul.

 

_______________

My birthday night went surprisingly well.

We did exactly what Maleficent promised.

We ate Ramen noodles (Very Messily might I add)

Watched and Imitated many cheesy crime shows 

"Hello I'm Detective Great Hair who wears a suit and always makes lame puns" I would say in my best mannish voice

and Maleficent, in her best falsetto would say

"Oh! I'm detective Kim Keck and I am the obvious love interest but I will always pretend like my partner is an idiot! But really we are going to unexpectedly fall in love!"

Ridiculous, yes.

But this went on for a couple hours. 

We were very close the whole time, so close it was almost torture.

But like the best kind of torture, like the torture you would endure to save a loved one.

Or the torture you would go through to get past an addiction only to be clean at the end.

She had removed most of her layers considering the warmth of our bodies being close, and she was reduced to ripped denim jeans and a black spaghetti strapped tank top, exposing her well defined collarbones and intriguing chest tatoos.

The whole woman's body was a canvas, and her tattoos a work of art.

Her face was a sculpture and well,

Her bone structure looked like it was carved and polished to perfection.

From her well defined jawline, her amazingly high cheekbones, her large, curious kaleidoscope eyes, and her full lips formed to perfection. 

"You're looking at me so attentatively, Beastie."

She smiled, not taking her eyes off the TV screen that reflected off her eyes.

"How are you like that?"

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Like what?"

I sat myself up, crossing my legs on the couch and facing her.

"How are you so..."

She leaned in.

"How am I so intelligent? Funny? Articulate? Goddess like?"

"How are you so intriguing?"

This question clearly took her aback.

"Now that is something I have never been asked before..."

She turned off the TV then darted her worried eyes towards the ground. 

"I'm not forcing you to answer it do not worry."

 Her hand began to twitch and fiddle with her shirt, then her hair.

Suddenly Maleficent's eyes darted anywhere but mine and her breathing became uneasy.

She was obviously thinking about this question way too hard.

I grabbed her hand instinctively, trying to be as comforting as possible, rubbing my thumb across her knuckles.

"I'm sorry, when you asked that question I began to try and think about what makes me interesting and there was nothing at the moment I could think of so I began to think of my first tattoo but that isn't all that interesting and rather private but then I started thinking about my childhood then I thought about him, then I thought about her, then I thought about him again and-"

She cut herself off by closing her mouth with her hands.

"I should really get to bed."

She immediately stood up, heading toward her room, but I instinctively grasped her hand warmly.

"Maleficent, I will not dredge up your past if you don't want me to, and I certainly didn't mean to."

She hesitantly turned around to face me, like two magnets close enough for small attraction but not close enough to immediately snap together.

"I'm sorry, Aurora. There is just a lot about me that you would be better off not knowing at all..."

She turned her head to the floor, small tears falling from her eyes, a sudden childlike look to her.

I pulled her in an embrace, considering we were around the same height, her head rested comfortably into my neck, allowing me to smell mint shampoo very well.

"Maleficent, for what it is worth, there is nothing you could say that wouldn't want me to know you."

She looked up to face me, her large bottom lip trembling.

"Aurora, you are far too good to be true."

I lightly smiled.

"What I meant to ask earlier actually, was how are you so beautiful?"

She sheepishly looked down at the ground then back up at me.

"Well I- I don't know. I guess it's the Iriquois in me, heightens the cheekbones..."

I ran a thumb over one of them, brushing away a tear. 

She bit her lip, obvious words being unsaid.

"If you have something to say you know you can say it right? This is a safe place..."

She played with a couple strands of my hair, twisting them around your finger.

"Well yknow the person who has been leaving gifts on your doorstep for as long as you can remember?"

I nodded, not very sure where this is going.

"Well that person was me."

Suddenly it was I who was the one  crying, it was she, who was the one that kept my childhood alive when I had to grow up so fast.

But looking into this woman's stained glass eyes, I saw a youth that has remained because it has never been tapped at the proper time.

Behing these Cathedral Eyes of an established Adult woman, was a desperate teenager, crying for help and crying for freedom that she most likely lacked her whole life.

And judging by her body art, she was definitely trying to compensate for some sort of thing, though I was not complaining considering she was an asbolute masterpiece.

But even though, she needed someone to show her the world, and I have decided to become that person.

Once and for all.

I love Maleficent Moor and no boundaries, no lines in the sand, now laws of the universe could ever hinder the burning passion I felt in my heart.

The never ceasing fire that burned in my blood the moment I pulled her onto that dance floor.

"You know Maleficent, part of me thinks you have never experienced being a proper kid, and I have basically been a mother my whole life."

She giggled half heartedly.

"So what are you going to do?"

I inhaled deeply, finding the words I was searching for.

"We are going to be kids together."

And as if the moment was in slow motion, I lifted her chin, so her eyes could face mine and pulled her into a kiss.

A soul shattering kiss that I hoped with my beating heart would transfer everything I feel for the lost woman with the ruby lips.

A lost woman, who eventually, will be found.

Not only by me,

But ultimately,

herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all you lovely readers for the over 3k hits! It really means a lot to me and truly keeps this mess of a story alive! Keep on keepin on you lovely Malora shippers!


	9. Newton's Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned. This chapter deals with some very emotionally taxing topics. Such as emotional and mental abuse and deals with themes of suicide. Read at your own comfort.

Immediately after the kiss, we both pulled apart, very surprised at what we have done.

"I- I-" she stuttered.

Suddenly, almost in unison, we both dashed off to our rooms in shame.

My heart pounded 500 miles a second as I dashed through my doorway, shutting the tongue of the gaping mouth that is the entrance, like it offended me. 

I switched every lock on the door that I could find, breathing shallow breaths through my mouth, my fingers trembling. 

"What have I done..." I whispered in pain, feeling hot tears fall down my face as I slid back against the door, landing on my butt.

No, what have  _we_ done.

My mind was practically screaming at itself.

DO YOU KNOW WHAT CONSEQUENCES YOU COULD RECEIVE?

WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL?

SHE'S A CHILD YOU FUCKING MONSTER! 

ARE YOU ABOUT TO CORRUPT A FUCKING CHILD?

My fingers were shaking as I ran them through my hair, my scalp tightening as I pulled my hair slightly.

Adress the situation rationally, Maleficent.

You were emotionally vulnerable, she was there comforting you, she admitted her affections for you, you guys kissed. That was it.

I rolled over the situation many times in my mind, making sure the rolling stone of the thought gathered absolutely no moss.

It is late, we would probably laugh it off in the morning as something that happened form lack of sleep and lack of inhibitions.

yeah of course.

That's the solution.

I pushed the situation into the dark recesses of the back of my mind and flopped myself onto my bed, taking a moment to get comfortable.

There was something I was missing.

I turned over on my side, my phone was charging on the nightstand.

EUREKA! 

I mentally scolded myself for saying somethig so nerdy and looked at my home screen:

One Missed Call from Elsa Winters.

The time stamp 5 minutes ago.

Okay good, I won't get my ass handed to me.

I swiped right on the notification and held the phone up to my ear.

It took only two rings for her to answer.

"Hello there!" She answered, her voice sounding sexy from lack of sleep.

As if my situation wasn't hard enough.

"When you were at my place earlier you said for me to call you..."

"And...?"

I shrugged my shoulders, then belittled myself because I knew she couldn't see me.

"Here I am! Tadaa...?" My halfheartedness was clearly showing.

 "Indeed..." She purred, "Here. You. Are...."

Suddenly I was very aware of the situation.

Elsa was trying to initiate phone sex.

My heart was pounding with anxiety, like a tribal drum during a desperate dance for rain.

Not that this hasn't occurred before but because of the high tension that took place earlier on.

"Hey Els, I don't know if I can tonight, I umm..."

Think of a lie Maleficent.

"I just began my period..."

She went silent for a moment and then giggled slightly.

"No it's okay Mal, I totally get it. I mean unfortunately I totally get it. I can't sleep anyways, so how about we just talk?"

I sighed with relief. No half-hearted moans that would make things awkward. 

"Yes. That would be nice."

"Okay great umm I was gonna ask you a question actually..."

"Go right ahead."

"As you know, I am working on the Stefan Rose case, and I was wondering if I could perhaps interview you and Aurora, only if you're prepared for it...."

I inhaled and exhaled calmly, weighing the consequences of what could happen.

I know, personally, it wouldn't cause me much strife, but however Aurora could be a different case.

What are Aurora's feelings toward Elsa anyways now that I know how close I am to her heart?

"Mal, you there?"

Oh yes, still on the phone.

"I mean, personally it would be okay with me because Lord knows I trust you, but I would probably have to ask Aurora..."

"Of course! Take your time, Mal. That's the most important thing you can do, especially for this situation."

The more consideration Elsa shows, the more guilt I feel about the events that occurred earlier. It's eating me alive, I am consumed by head over heart over heels over mind.

"Thank you so much Elsa, that would mean the world! I will get back to you soon okay?"

"Alright! You have sweet dreams now! I- I love you."

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach, or rose to my throat.

Oh shit.

I almost dropped the phone out of my hands.

"Mal, I hope that I didn't scare you off it's just that I really like you and I'm just so happy when I'm around you, it just felt like the most natural thing to say..."

The most natural thing to say.

I always keep forgetting to go with what is natural.

"No Elsa you're fine I- I love you too."

I said this as a matter of fact, because it was true.

Though it may be to a certain degree it still was true.

"Alright! I will see you when I see you! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Elsa."

I hung up the phone, letting my arms go limp at my sides.

Maleficent, you are weaving yourself a very tangled web here that you may not even be able to fix yourself, what are you to do?

What are you to do?

What am I to do?

I decided to ultimately explain to Aurora my uncompromising past, she just couldn't be conscious while she listens...

If she was conscious she would never look at me the same and if she was fully sleeping she would never be able to process it anyways...

Though my reason decided against it, my heart was the one doing the walking for me. I know this because my careful pace was as gentle and as balanced as a heartbeat, with a few hesitations.

I unlocked every lock, pausing before every single one.

Finally I unlocked every single one, but I knew there would definitely be more to come, as I cautiously padded over to her door, opening and shutting the secretive wooden gate carefully.

Her room was dark, but I knew my thoughts were darker as I sat near her at the top of her bed.

Even in the dim lighting I could see her ethereal blonde locks, wild and free, her breath steady as a grandmother holding her first grandchild.

"Aurora?" I whispered cautiously, "Are you awake?"

She responded with a semi-audible "hm" but it seemed halfway awake.

Good enough for me.

"Aurora, I have realized it is not fair for you to be absolutely open about your feelings and your past with me, and me not returning the favor. I am sorry I have been so cold and so selfish, and you should never forgive me for that. However, Maybe it would soften the blow of my callousness if I told you why I am this way.

  You see when I was your age I met this girl, Esmerelda was her name, I immediately fell in love with her the moment I met her. Her dark, thick hair moved as if it had a mind of her own, matching the way she carries herself perfectly. She mesmerized me with her bright turquoise eyes, and her perfectly tanned skin. She was everything a girl could ask for and more.

 So one day, I came home from seeing her, That was the day after we had first made love. It was beautiful, semi-awkward, and passionate. I have never felt so fulfilled in my life.

  But somehow, my father figured out and was enraged. My whole life he had been threatening to send me to his "sanctum" but I never thought he would actually do it..."

I paused, wiping away a tear from my eye and swallowed hardly, balling up the courage to tell the rest of my story.

"Well he did end up doing it, you see his abuse was never physical which is why the cops never considered my case, it was always mental. You see he would take me into the sactum and strap my wrists and ankles and torso to a single, metal chair, welded into the cold concrete. Then, he would put earphones over my ears..."

My hands began to shake and the tears began falling rapidly, I have never spoken about this to anyone , but heR half conscious hand seemed to grasp mine, giving me the strength.

"He would tell me that this is for my own good and then put the earphones over my ears. It would always be something different each time, but depending on the severity of my offense, he would turn it up louder, the first time it was an audio track of various people, screaming in agony. I cried so hard and tried to concentrate on the blood rushing through my ears to no avail.

 That night the volume was on the highest it could go. Which is why often when I have a panic attack, I cannot hear or concentrate very well. 

 Sometimes, he would show me videos. Gruesome videos of real people being murdered or tortured and not just movie magic. It scarred me for eternity. 

After the first night, I was forbidden to leave the house for over a month, I had my schooling at home and I was isolated from all my friends. I had learned after about two weeks that Esmerelda and her family relocated because her dad was in the army.

  When I was finally free to go back to school, I met this young, Charismatic, Handsome boy with the most ambiguous accent. He listened to me and taught me to love myself just like Esmerelda did, and promised me freedom! 

  So, one night I tried to run away from home, in which father found me and tried to take me back into his sanctum, but before he could, my father had a horrible heart attack and died right in front of me, my mother had died a year earlier, except not of natural causes but of a suicide. In her note, she willed me to be stronger than she was."

I thought at first I could hear the ringing in my ears again, but then I looked down at her stirring in her sleep. The ringing slowly faded...

"I always remember pitying my mom to no end. She always took the brunt of his fury, and she was also the one with whom he expected to always satisfy him. So at that moment in time, it was almost sick that I felt relieved about being orphaned. Well, with the vast amount of money my parents bequeathed me, I emancipated myself from the system, considering I had no other family, and moved in with Stefan.

  And you could Imagine how that went, then finally after a couple of years, he kicks me out, no longer satisfied with me. Only satisfied with blondes and booze. This is around the time when you were born. So finally I moved myself out, started up my own business and now I'm here, caught between two blonde heartwrenchers. One being within my reach, the other being within my home."

  I buried my head in my hands in frustration, crying slightly then decided to lay down beside her and stare at the ceiling.

"How could you ever want a shell of a human like me, Aurora?"

The young girl turned over in her sleep, subconsciously wrapping her arms around me. 

It was almost like a drug, or a sudden faint. But within that moment, I fell immediately asleep.

___________________________

 

I was awake the whole time

 

___________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to merikiwi for keeping this story alive. Love you man! And also sorry about the short chapter, I just thought it would be better as a plot chapter/transition chapter


	10. When Two Worlds Collide

Maleficent's life was astoundingly more tragic than I thought it would be.

From the looks of her I thought, she looks like she struggled with homophobic bitches at her old school and has had to grow a hard exterior.

I definitely did not expect that.

But in a strange, sad, sick way, her past did not push me away from her, it made me want her all the more.

I want Maleficent Moor loose ends and all, I want to tie all those frayed ribbons up and turn them into a bow to attach to the gift she is to me and the rest of the world.

She's not a walking goddess on earth (though she looks like it) and she's not the world's biggest super genius (though she speaks like it)...

She is 100% beautiful human Maleficent Moor who fuels my brain as well as my passions.

I was going to make it my goal to know every nook and cranny of her mind and her body or possibly die trying.

She stirred a little in my arms and I tried my hardest to pretend I was asleep, hoping she doesn't notice my heart pounding against her back.

"Aurora. Wake up..." She rasped gently.

I feigned a groan, pulling her closer to me.

"Mmmm five more minutes, Mal..."

She laughed softly.

"Aurora, I know you're awake. Now get up sleeping beauty."

I smiled deviously into her hair that smelled like mint and old cigarettes, which was odd to me because Maleficent rarely smoked. She only really does it out of stress. She must have smoked before she came to talk to me last night.

I shook off the slight dissappointment I had with her then quickly maneuvered myself to where I was above her, straddling her hips with both my legs.

I had fought so hard to get her to notice me, and I wasn't going to go down without a bit of a struggle.

___________________________

 

I don't know if I have ever experienced whiplash worse than this.

One moment I was the little spoon and the next, her long legs were on each side of me, her hips pressed to my pelvis.

I'm surprised my mouth could get any words out at that point.

"A-Aurora, what are you up to?"

She placed a single finger upon her lips and pantomimed deep thought. A took that small amount of time to examine what she was wearing. One of my olive green colored spaghetti strapped tank tops, and to my surprise and to my blush, no bra underneath. But my gaze did not end there, it merely traveled downward, and what was revealed before me were her long bare legs, leading up to small black boyshorts. Her body obviously was developed into a womanly form, with a slightly endearing and ever so tantalizing nymphish quality.

My face burned hot.

"Well, Maleficent, it appears I am up, to you."

"Clever one, Beastie, I meant what are your intentions?"

"I don't have the faintest idea, I was simply trying to mess with you. You see I am so bored considering that school is over and I am overwhelmed with all the free time I have, I was thinking why not spend a little bit of it above you?" She smiled, smugly might I add, her white teeth baring a slightly wolffish trait to them.

"I was actually going to ask you a question..."

"Please, proceed."

I used the strength I tried to have to sit myself up against the soft pillows built up, which in turn, did not improve my situation because Aurora was not only in the same position, but this time our faces were mere inches apart.

"I was going to ask you umm you know how Elsa is a journalist, I was wondering if she could interview you later today, I mean I would be interviewed too and you don't have to if you're not comfortable but it would really mean a lot to me if-"

Before I could finish my sentence I felt a chain reaction of things.

Hands on both sides of my face, lips pressed to mine.

My vision whirled from pure confusion and arousal and the only natural thing I could think of was to close my eyes.

At times like this I forget how physically precocious Aurora is. 

Which suddenly my mind betrayed me again: How many unworthy people have touched Aurora? How many have kissed her youthful flesh? How many people have...tasted her? Either way, my jealous, possessive instinct kicked in.

I kissed her back with such a passion, my ears almost popped, pulling us closer, my arms wrapped snugly around her waist and hers wrapped tightly around my neck.

I felt her smile in satisfaction against my tingling mouth. She knew she had won. And judging by the way her hips felt, pressing down against my groin and her fingers in my hair, I wasn't complaining that much.

My mind was screaming at me. I needed to breathe.

As fast as I could I pulled away, breathing heavily and coming to my senses.

"Aurora, I'm so sorry we can't do this."

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, biting her lip in slight anger, if I hadn't known better this sight in a different setting would turn me on all over again.

"It's Elsa isn't it?"

I averted my gaze from hers, her eyes making steel blue icicles into my body.

"It's not just that, I don't know if you understand how uncompromising this situation is..."

I turned to look back at her but she was looking away this time, furrowing her brows. 

She let out a heavy sigh and unknit them.

"I will do the interview today."

My eyes widened in shock, she was being eerily compromising.

"On one condition."

There it was, there was the catch.

"You," she placed a pointed finger on my chest, "Take me on a date tonight."

I made a face of confliction.

"Look," she explained, "I do understand what we have going on here is complicated but I desperately want to make it work, and I know you do too based on how fiercely you kissed me."

I looked away blushing, but she grabbed my face, making me look at her.

"I would prefer for you not to patronize me again, if you please. Also, I feel like this is a small price to pay for me opening up my secrets to the one that gets to share your bed. I also know that you need that woman as cover, and I know you still love her, so I would be willing to make this work for you, even though I don't like sharing."

Though Beastie did take me a little bit by surprise by her commanding tone, she did make a fair point and a valid argument. 

"Fine, Beastie. I will take you on a date tonight, just behave yourself while Elsa is here."

She smiled widely and planted a quick kiss to my lips, dismounting me and doing a bit of a victory skip.

"And also, please, for the love of God, get dressed. Elsa will be here about an hour after I confirm with her, and I don't want you to be a distraction while she is here."

She groaned and trudged towards her closet.

"Fine. But I can't promise the second part." She winked and I immediately escaped the room, closing the door behind me.

and the web begins to tangle even more.

____________________________

"Aurora, I'm going to ask you a cliché but essential question," the blonde swiftly grabbed a tape recorder from her designer bag and pressed play, her actions not fumbling in the slightest.

As soon as she walked through the door I couldn't help but feel familiar with her, sure I saw her on the TV but I couldn't place why she felt so close. That didn't change the fact that I felt majot hostility towards her.

The minute she set foot in this place I sized her up. Long blond hair with perfect voluminous curls with a perfect little red blouse to compliment her perfect tight black pencil skirt and her perfect red lipstick. Her icy blue eyes felt warm to me but like the type of warmth you feel from impending frost bite. She sure was hot. Black stilettos to long legs to sturdy hips to big tits.

No wonder Maleficent sleeps with her so much. 

I remember her greeting Maleficent with a kiss, a long one and me feeling like I could burn a hole through the wall with my anger, but Maleficent told me to behave myself which I did.

Why else would I be sitting so politely in front of her, wearing something as modest as ripped jeans and a sleeveless band t-shirt. Okay maybe that wasn't so modest but still not as distracting as captain cleavage in front of me.

"Well I was at school..."

"Naturally." She nodded 

How fucking pretentious.

I wanted to roll my eyes

"I was at school, then I went on a date with my ex boyfriend, Phillip Castle, my father said I could because he basically worshipped Phillip and said I could come back at any time and to not even bother using protection he loved him that much."

Elsa laughed a small little perfect laugh at that.

"Nothing happened I swear. I came home around 8pm because he had to go to 'guitar lessons' and I opened the door to find the apartment more of a mess than it was, the coffee table was even broken. I called my dad's name but he didn't answer..."

Little tears began to brim in my eyes, but I refused to show weakness in front of her. 

Maleficent picked up on that and gently put and arm around me.

"It's okay Aurora, you can tell Elsa."

That's when the water works began to happen.

"I found my father, lying in his bed with bullet holes in his chest, I tried with all my might to drag him out of the apartment but my strength gave out and I shouted for someone to call the police, someone eventually did thank goodness."

I sobbed into my hands while Maleficent stroked my back, in an attempt to call me.

"Can you recall anyone who may have hated your father? Anyone who wanted to kill him?"

I sniffed and shook my head.

"Not really. My father was generally a dick but he didn't really leave the house enough to make any enemies. But he did seem paranoid, always talking about someone out to get him."

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me.

"Someone out to get him?"

"Yes he would always look out the window and mutter 'she's out to get me' this was usually when he was absolutely hammered drunk though."

I could see a slight rigidness in Elsa's posture but It is probably because of her trying to remain professional.

"Thank goodness Maleficent's alibi check in. So you think the killer might have been female?"

I nodded.

"I think it would be safe to say."

She took in my information and shut off the tape recorder, she had already question Maleficent before me.

"We are all done for today. Good job, Aurora, you did well."

I almost snarled at her for treating me like a kid but I smiled woodenly and said, "Thank you." almost through my teeth. 

"Aurora," Maleficent ordered softly, "Could you give me some time with Elsa alone please?"

I reluctantly nodded and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me, but leaning my ear against my door.

They say curiousity killed the cat, well satisfaction is going to bring this one back.

_________________________

"Aurora seemed nice, a little bit abrasive but she was nice."

"Yeah she is quite the girl," I remarked with a nervous tinge to my voice, hoping she didn't pick up on that, "I mean what do you expect though after all she's been through?"

"Don't get me wrong," she said, pulling me closer by my waist, "I like abrasive..."

She placed a chaste kiss on my lips, leaning back against the bar counter. 

I laughed and kissed her back a couple of times, relishing the softness of her cherry red lips.

"Do you have any leads yet?"

She shook her head.

"Not so far, Aurora's information helped vastly though. I wish I had asked you this sooner."

"I'm glad. It gives me the slightest bit of closure as well."

She smiled deviously at me.

"What's that look for?"

She chuckled darkly, her darkened eyes searching mine.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him?"

I threw my head back in a dumbfounded laugh.

"Of course not, but what would make you think that?"

She looked down my body and bit her lip.

"These hands." She said, interlacing her slender fingers with mine.

"They are so strong from what I have felt on me..."

She kissed me once and looked back down.

"And these fingers with their precision... The ones I have felt deep inside me."

My body shivered with anticipation as she kissed me yet again, dying for the point of her statement as well as her contact.

"If the combination of these things could do wonders on a female body, I can only imagine what they could do with a gun."

The flattery and the safisfaction of the conclusion, fueled me as I lunged forward and captured her lips with mine, quickly feeling her tongue penetrate my mouth. 

And just as things were initiated they were immediately terminated by the opening of a door.

We shot away from one another and speechlessly looked at the floor  while Aurora stared at us with feigned confusion from our doorway.

"Well that was a good talk." Elsa said with wooden enthusiasm.

"Yeah," I caught on, "That must have been some real intricate murder weapon!"

"It really really was, and on THAT note I have to go back to the station! It was very nice meeting you Aurora! Alright BYE!"

As if on cue, she left out the door, shutting it behind her.

Aurora cocked her head at me, like a dog would in confusion. But I knew that she knew exactly what was going on.

"You two are gross." She remarked humorously, changed into a different outfit.

This time it was a red plaid vintage shirt and nothing but a buttoned up denim vest and knee high leather boots.

I almost choked on my own drool.

But she acted like everything was alright and okay with the world.

"So," she looked at me tauntingly, "Where are you taking me tonight?"

 


	11. Silent in the Trees

   Aurora really knows how to thoroughly surprise someone.

Even if that certain someone (me) thinks they have been through it all.

I had clearly underestimated Aurora, and I was definitely reaping what I have sewn. 

Elsa came rather early and stayed for a couple of hours for the interviewing, so far, to recap: the killer was most likely a woman.

That's all I gleaned from today's session besides the possessive daggers I got from Aurora's seemingly innocent blue eyes.

Yes, it has become clear to me that in my adult years I have developed a type: assertive, younger blonde girls who scare the living shit out of me. 

That could not be any more accurate.

Basically, I spent the rest of the day, contemplating my situation and weighing the pros and cons.

Pros of dating Elsa Winters: She is hot, rich, successful, attracted to me (always a plus), and legal.

Cons of dating Elsa Winters: to be determined?

Pros of "dating" Aurora Rose: hot (I cringed at myself for that statement), attracted to me, and???

Cons: Is a minor.

I rolled these ideas through my head all day as I sat on my bed in my room (Aurora gave me space to think, saying it gave her more time to get ready anyways ie. go on Netflix).

It seemed apparent that Elsa is the obvious choice considering I have not determined any downsides of our relationship yet, but if that was the case, what still draws me to Aurora?

What is so special about her that has caused me to lead a double life unbeknownst to the person with whom I'm supposed to love?

Is it the way she looks? Beautiful and ethereal? If so I could say the exact same thing about Elsa. Is it the way she looks at me? The way she loves me? 

Why-

Can't I just-

STOP THINKING!

There ought to be something wrong with me, I knew it, Stefan knew it, my father knew it. 

I clutched the sides of my head, feeling my nails dig in through my hair to my scalp and my ears being pressed against my skull, hearing the bloof pounding through them.

I began to feel slightly dizzy and the ringing slowly began to come back into my ear.

Deviant.

Monster.

Corruption.

_"How does it feel knowing you have corrupted an innocent?" My father's gravelly voice spoke._

The torturous words echoed through my mind, I wanted to scream out but I couldn't-no air- too much air-

inhale-exhale-inha-exha-in-ex 

in-ex-in

"Maleficent? Can I come in?"

Inhale....

Exhale...

Inhale...

"Is this a bad time?"

"Maleficent, try not to think for once in your life. Promise yourself that you can go through with this. That everything happens for a reason." I whispered solemnly to myself.

I made myself that silent promise and calmed my breaths.

"You can come in, Aurora."

The door cautiously creaked open, and the teenager sheepishly peered through the crack, her wild blonde hair spilling through slightly.

"So now you're shy, huh?"

She flushed with embarrassment and nervously, sat down next to me on the edge of my bed, smoothing out her skirt.

"I just wanted to say this right now to get it off my chest."

I turned to her, crossing my arms in curiosity.

"And what would that be, Beastie?"

She bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs, indicating obvious anxiety.

"Well-umm I just wanted to say that I'm a little bit sorry for today's behavior, more specifically this mornings...."

This wasn't like her at all.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that all?"

"Do I have something else I need to apologize for?" She looked at me, her blue eyes glinting with surprise.

Oh. She really did mean it.

I clasped her hands in mine and rolled my eyes internally.

Damn teenagers.

"Aurora, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's probably those many hormones you got raging up in that little body of yours. It's actually quite refreshing how you're being more assertive than sassy."

She mocked being offended.

"My body is not little! I'm taller than you are!"

She did have a point.

I rolled my eyes externally this time.

"Go to the car, If it's a date you want it's a date you'll get."

She smiled, and bounced up and down a little, then finally gave me a huge squeeze.

"Thank you, Thank you, Maleficent! You won't regret it I promise!"

She gave me a peck on the forehead then sped out the door, with a little skip in her step.

I groaned and placed my palm upon my face.

If innocence and libido were a storm, Aurora would certainly be a tornado.

____________________________

   We took a short drive along the tree shaded road, and all through that time I couldn't stop staring at Maleficent for the life of me. She was my hypnosis, my light at the end of a tunnel.

Everything about her was so utterly breath taking to me, that my heart swelled when she was near and deflated when she was a way, as if I had a second pair of lungs.

Her long, chocolate colored hair, blowing in the breeze almost symbolized her herself. Unsure of direction, internally wild, and of course, ethereal.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare?"

Oh shit she caught me, I thought urgently to myself, cringing slightly.

"You forgot I don't have a mother."

"You forgot I don't have a mother." She quipped, her eyes mimicking her smile.

She did get me on that one.

"So where are we going again?"

The instant after I said that, we pulled into a gravelly parking lot, just off the side of the road.

The place was only illuminated by porch lights and a bright neon sign saying, "Mystic Tattoo"

This must be the place Maleficent works.

"I was thinking we could kill some time at my place of business because it is usually dead around this time."

I got out of the car, hearing my shoes crunch on the gravel, a sound I found oddly satisfying.

"Also, I want you to meet someone very special to me."

____________________________

I walked in to the door, and it would definitely be an understatement to say that this is around the nicest Tattoo Parlour I have ever seen.

The theme was very much like Maleficent's apartment. Decked out in red and black, with some medieval devices and art very similar to her room.

At the front desk, there was a handsome man with raven colored hair and white pale skin decked out with tattoos up to his neck.

He was wearing a red flannel button up with the sleeves rolled up and had small black guages. 

He was someone I would definitely fall for had I not been throughly taken by Maleficent.

"Ahhh and if isn't the wind beneath my wings!" The man said running up to give, Maleficent a squeeze, which she reluctantly returned. 

"You pretend like you don't see me five times a week."

"You pretend like that means I love you less, Mally."

"What a dreadful sound where did you come up with that?"

"I thought it was cute, so I will be using it for now."

I interrupted their banter with a clear of my throat.

They both looked at me, astonished but not surprised by how off track they got.

"Oh I must have forgotten, Aurora this is my best friend, Diaval." She gestured to the man, "And Diaval this is Aurora." She gestured to me, clearly not knowing how to explain me to him.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Aurora," he warmly shook my hand, "Mally won't admit it but she talks about you a lot."

Mal scoffed, but her flushing cheekbones gave her away. 

I just giggled.

"Pleasure to meet you too! Maleficent talks about you a lot as well!"

I could feel a little bit of the possessive and annoyed glint in Maleficent's gaze. She probably thinks I've taken a liking to him considering how handsome he is.

"Diaval, how are you and Jack doing?"

Bingo.

and wait Diaval is gay?

Well surely he is or else their friendship wouldn't last as long?

Why, one may ask?

Simple. He couln't be straight and be around a bisexual Maleficent because, judging off of her looks, and his as well, their friendship wouldn't last long because it would most likely turn into a relationship or a gross falling out because of the disgusting "friendzone" concept.

Basic psychology.

Anyways, Diaval just giggled at that and looked off into the distance in blissful thought.

"It's going great actually. How are you and Elsa?"

Maleficent cringed slightly and I looked off a little bit trying to avoid the awkward tension.

"We're fine...."

He quickly caught on. 

"Okay okay I get it."

Maleficent looked at her phone.

"Shit, it's getting late. Diaval, can you lock up? The kiddo and I have somewhere to be."

He nodded and we sped out the door but before we could leave all the way we were interrupted.

"Mally!" Diaval called out.

Maleficent groaned, turned around, and crossed her arms expectantly.

"Be careful, okay?"

I felt my heart go heavy, I knew exactly what he meant.

"I will try." She stated

And with that, we were quickly out the door, and into the car.

"So," I said, "Where to next?"

"The woods."

That's all she said as she drove down a path leading behind the shop, not daring to look back.

___________________________

I pushed the last 30 minutes out of my mind.

I have already dwelled on it earlier, it would be redundant to dwell on it now.

I drove Aurora down the dark road for about 10 minutes, in which we parked and walked a path for around 5 minutes.

The while time Aurora held my hand with a vice grip, obviously fearing the unfamiliar darkness, but I reassured her over and over again that everything would be okay.

Finally, we arrived at our destination.

The forest opened up to a large clearing, with hills and bodies of water galore.

There was even small water falls flowing from the small cliffs.

It was all so breathtaking.

The water was clear and peaceful, and was illuminated by the bright moon in the sky and the various lightening bugs, the lights reflecting off the scales of the fish.

Aurora was absolutely bedazzled, her mouth hanging open in wonder, her blue eyes shining with the light of the fireflies.

"I used to come her all the time when I was around your age, Beastie."

I walked her over to a large tree and sat down on the dew covered grass, making my dark jeans slightly damp.

I leaned up against the tree, and immediately as I did, Aurora took a place next to me, pulling herself closer, wrapping my arm around her.

"Everytime I came here, I felt just the slightest sense of control. This place is somewhere only I knew and no one could find me here. I never told a soul about this place! Not even your father, not even...Esmerelda."

"Not even Elsa?" She asked with a small disgruntlement.

"No," I laughed, "Not even Elsa...."

Why is it that I felt Auroda was the only one worthy of seeing a place so sacred to me as this?

It may have been her childlike wonder still intact.

Perhaps only she could appreciate the mystique of this little hideaway in the forest.

She buried her face into my neck.

"Maleficent, can I ask you something?"

I looked down into her glistening blue eyes, filled with absolute adoration. For me?

"The person who left me gifts every year for my birthday... Was that you?"

My eyes slowly began to mist as well.

I swallowed the large lump in my throat.

"Yes, that was me, I believe we have went over this before. You must have been in a daze. But to answer an impending question: I also took care of you when your father was too intoxicated to function."

Aurora calmly shifted onto my lap, her legs on each side of me.

She held my face with both hands.

"I also have one more question?"

A tear fell down my face quickly, but Aurora tenderly wiped it away with her thumb.

She bit her lip, obviously in deep thought.

Indecision began to crush me.

Do I leave now and go back to a normal life?

Or stay here and face uncertainty?

One thing I knew for sure is that I was tired of not being able to live my life.

Tired of feeling guilty for my own feelings.

Fuck it, let time make the decisions

and I'll be damned if anyone else tried to dictate my life.

"Do you love me?"

That question hit me like a ton of bricks.

But still, I thought, fuck it, say whatever pops into your head.

"Yes."

She leaned in closer to me.

"Then say it, please?"

Her eyes cried out for an answer and I could feel her hands shaking on the sides of my face.

I choked out my words.

"I love you, Aurora Rose."

She kissed me so tenderly I thought my heart exploded from the swelling it felt.

The feeling was like seeing your loved one come home from the war, or your dog presenting you the morning paper. 

If this was supposed to be wrong then crucify me here. 

The feeling of Aurora's lips on mine was home and I was done being a nomad.

And when I thought I could just lay down and die, she pulled away from my aching lips, my eyes half lidded and lazy still and asked me a question that I could never forget even after the strongest of car wrecks.

She smiled softly, touching her forehead to mine, and asked with the most tender of voices,"Will you make love to me, Maleficent?"

My entire body went numb.

Yet, there was no ringing in my ears.

Only the sound of our breath

and the chirping from the crickets.

"If that is what you wish, Beastie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again! Thanks for supporting this roller coaster of a story! It really means a lot to me! More to come I promise!


	12. Playing with Fire, Falling Through Thin Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Aurora is underage. I will maybe possibly change the archive warnings. If this triggers or offends you in any way you can most definitely skip this chapter. No harm no foul. Thank  
> You my readers :-)

The minute she replied yes to my question, I knew my decision was the right one.

Something in that moments clicked so hard I could almost feel the gears of my mind turning and grinding steadily once again. As if in this crazy moment, I felt the most sane I could be.

The most intimate of contradictions.

After the question was answered we unfortunately had to break contact. Maleficent would rather die before taking me so barbarically in the woods so she pulled me along by my hand to her car. Not releasing it the entire ride back. 

My teenage hormones were racing at such impressive speeds that Maleficent's hand on mine almost burned. 

I could barely look at Maleficent without feeling like I'm looking into the sunlight. She was so incredibly beautiful and attractive that I felt like I could burn up just looking at her.

I had clearly waited for this long enough, I had resisted my urge to have her pull over the convertible and just take me on the side of the road. 

No, I waited until her car screeched to a halt in the parking lot, I waited as we hurriedly trotted up the stairs, stumbling from our lust ridden haze, and I finally waited until the apartment and her bedroom door finally shut behind me. 

Deliciously alone together. 

Within a matter of seconds we were at eachother, feverishly kissing and nipping at one another's lips, grappling desperately at one another's bodies for any sort of contact humanly possible.

The heat generated from out primal affections was enough to cause inhibitions to burn up in our haste.

The only thing that mattered in that moment was US. 

Maleficent pulled away for a second, leaving me stupidly leaning forward with my eyes closed.

I fluttered them open, lips swollen and breathing heavily.

"Beastie, you sure do live up to your nickname."

Her voice was husky from arousal, it made me want her more.

I leaned in to initiate the kiss again, but she stopped my action my grabbing my face.

"Slower this time okay? I don't want your first time to be burned away so fast."

I nodded and captured her lips with mine, surprised by how much of the same effect it carries.

Her full, soft lips felt incredibly soft against my significantly smaller ones and they moved with much skill and precision.

I felt like I could get off just from the way she kissed.

Our kisses ebbed and flowed, like the waves in the sea, like the waves crashed into the shore, she crashed into me.

I decided the ache in my lower stomach needed quick extinguishing so I cautiously released my tongue from my mouth, hoping for entrance.

Much to my enjoyment, she eagerly granted it, immediately dominated the kiss as she explored my mouth with her ever so skilled tongue, finding every sensitive spot there is to know.

It was becoming incredibly hard to keep up.

She pulled away from me again and smiled, backing me up until the back of my knees hit the side of the bed.

"Beastie, if you don't want to do this I am perfectly fine with anything else you would prefer."

I was at a loss for words, the woman before me knew how to take my breath at the most inconvenient of times.

The way she looked with her brown hair tousled, full lips swollen from kissing, and her chiseled bone structure illuminated by the moonlight streaming in. 

I think I died.

She lightly pushed me over so I could fall onto the bed, and I took my position against one of her pillows.

She erotically crawled on top of me and regained her footing with the kiss, straddling my hips.

I hissed slightly as her hips ground into my groin accidentally.

She pulled away from the kiss and slowly pulled her shirt over her head.

My jaw dropped as I admired the sight.

Various dark tattoos scattered here and there on pale skin, a dark black bra that held up shapely, full breasts, and chiseled ab muscles to die for.

What did I do to deserve this?

I could almost see her flesh go pink under my gaze as she guided my hands to her breasts. 

I have never felt something so surreal as this.

I had obviously felt my own breasts before but this was a different experience all together, even though they were slightly covered by the bra I could still definitely feel how soft and firm they were.

Impressive for an older woman.

She removed my shirt and I arched my back to give her better access.

She sat back on my hips and intensely looked down at my glowing, youthful flesh, ungrazed by the body art that dons her very body.

She came down again to kiss at my jawline, leaving small little bites as she trailed down my neck, leaving hot and wet kisses.

I whined slightly at the sensation, nobody ever made me feel this way before, not even Phillip.

I suddenly gasped at a new sensation, she found an incredibly sensitive area on my neck and began sucking and slightly biting on it.

She was planning on marking me.

I began growing more and more aroused, feeling a spike of heat at the thought of being claimed by Maleficent.

Being hers.

She eventually abandoned my neck when she was satisfied and began to kiss down to my collarbones.

I could feel goosebumps forming as her luscious lips caressed my unblemished, pale skin and slowly trailed down between my breasts.

If someone were to take my pulse at that moment they would surely think I was going into cardiac arrest.

She looked back up at me, her eyes like the Aurora Borealis.

"Tell my what you'd like me to do, Beastie? Tell me what you want."

I gulped at the sight of her fierce eye contact almost at loss for words.

"Maleficent," I began, moisturizing my lips with my tongue, "I want you to touch me."

With that she swiftly removed my bra, and then within a second hers as well.

There was so much going on I was incredibly overwhelmed.

She sat back on my hips again, assessing her handiwork.

I felt at that moment I suddenly looked more or less like the poster for American Beauty, but good lord she looked like the poster for Universal Beauty.

And I think I discovered a couple more tattoos.

She had the most aesthetically pleasing chest I had ever seen; ample, perky breasts with perfectly sized pale nipples that were positively erect from the cold and the arousal.

I felt like I was going to die.

"Ask," She purred, bringing my trembling hands up to her breasts once more, "And you shall receive..."

 

 

 

 

To be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for the wait for such a short chapter, I had a bit of a writer's block for a while and then I finally decided that it would be good to break this up into a couple chapters (first the pov of Aurora, then the pov of Maleficent) Regardless, Same warning applies to the next chapter!


	13. Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the absence! I have been extremely busy with school and extracurriculars! However I am back now! Expect more updates in the future!

Mal and I made love several times that night.

several sensual, breathless times.

Sure I had been acquainted with the feeling of hitting the highest human peak, but never had hit it so hard before.

Mal was gentle but would oblige to being rougher upon me asking, she took her time but consented to being faster when prompted.

She was the ideal lover.

I considered myself ecstatic that I lost my "virginity" to her instead of that vapid Phillip.

However, I found myself the slightest bit, guilty. 

I do despise Elsa with an irrational fervor but I do realize that Mal is in a committed relationship with her.

How could I have matured so much over on night?

Mal was sound asleep beside me, her pale body reflecting the gentle, warm, rays of the caressing sun.

It almost created an aura, maybe the wings on her back symbolized her true form.

An Angel.

She stirred slightly and her long, strong arms reached for me.

I allowed them to wrap around me, for even though my guilt is evident, her arms make me feel more security that one would feel in the kingdom of God himself.

"Please forgive me, Aurora..." She mumbled out, slight trembling in the back of her throat. 

A small tear went down my face, dropping into the pillow below my head. 

"Only if you can forgive me..." I replied, choking back more tears. 

I began to think about the vast difference between passion and reason. 

I am Maleficent's passion without reason.

Elsa is Maleficent's reason and passion.

Maybe to a lesser degree. 

How does one chose? How does one chose who truly completes them? 

How do I make sure the right choice is made?

Do I have to let Mal go...?

Will she feel guilty for the rest of her days... From her perspective she most likely believes that she plucked away my innocence...

Little does she know, my innocence was dashed away long before...

The confiscation of a social construct can not change that. 

So I now know my choice

I will withhold my aching affections for Maleficent in order to allow her to think, allow her to find her own way, and be there for support.

Because even birds need the extra push in order to truly soar

 

_________________

 

My mind is filled with complete regret. 

My heart is sated.

I was disloyal to Elsa, whom I was-well supposed to- love.

This girl, this delicate creature beside me, gives me more light and life than any other creature I have ever been in contact with. 

Where do we go from here?

I kiss her on her frail shoulder, she shivers slightly.

"Maleficent, I want you to know that I do love you, and that I am one hundred percent okay."

I quirked an eyebrow. 

Such a sudden burst of words.

"I am glad that you are. I have never been more glad, actually. Your comfort is perhaps the only variable I cared about, well... Besides your pleasure of course."

Her body blushed and she buried her face into the blankets. 

She turned around to face me, bluish green eyes sparkling with tears, her hands clutching the comforter to her chest.

She sat up and I mimicked her movements.

Her eyes dropped to my bare chest, and immediately flicked away, her blush getting stronger.

What a comical creature, she saw so much more than that last night and this morning she is being coy.

I laughed and pulled the comforter up to cover myself up.

"Maleficent, I-I need to give you some space..."

I furrowed my eyebrows together.

For someone so actively pursuing me that was a little bit strange to say. 

"Whatever for, Beastie?"

"For obvious reasons."

I slapped one hand to my face. 

But of course. 

"I don't know... I just have a feeling you want that? I don't want you to feel so much guilt because of our um...mutual decision. Or you just need to make this choice on your own...?"

She was right.

However the thought that scared me was immediately when she said the word "choice" all I could think about was her.

That I would chose her.

The beautiful young woman sitting right before me.

I knew what I had to do even if it is dangerous and well um- very controversial.

We would have to skip town, I would have to start over, open up a new tattoo shop.

No I could not do that. Not with all the work I have put in, I couldn't leave Diaval, Aurora still has school...

So at least while I'm here I can actually make a good decision that will result in the fewest casualties. 

"I'm going to break it off with Elsa."

Her face became surprised, slightly elated but she tried to remain composed.

"Damn, that was quick but like wouldn't that be an incredibly high profile relationship to break off?"

I shook my head.

"As far as the media is concerned I am nameless in association with Elsa Winters. They still view her as the most eligible, heterosexual bachelorette. I can not deny that it would hurt her... That's what I am worried about..."

She seemed concerned, a small tear rolled down her cheek. 

I wiped it away and pulled her in for a tender kiss, her soft lips feeling so welcoming to mine. 

I felt this one in my chest, not in my loins.

"My darling beastie, please get dressed, take some time for yourself today... Go out with some friends, read a book I don't know. Just leave all the dirty work to me."

She smiled, a closed mouthed one, a light appearing on her face again, but blushed again as she looked down at herself.

I playfully rolled my eyes and turned around so she could gather up her clothes and prance out of the room. 

I stretched my back, as the door closed behind her. 

God love her. 

The room still smelled like her. 

I still felt her touch. 

Slightly clumsy but so self assured. 

I sauntered over to my closet, gathering my outfit for the day. 

An old red flannel t shirt, dark denim jeans, and black knee high heeled boots. 

I would need to be somewhat comfortable yet poised in order to handle today. 

I brushed myself off and walked out into the living room.

Aurora got ready in such a quick time, wearing my maroon sweater, tattered white jeans, and some beat up sneakers.

"I see we both like to improperly dress for the seasons."

She smiled.

"Well great minds do think alike."

I giggled at that and sat next to her on the couch.

Wishbone came prancing up and jumped on her lap, licking her face.

"Hey Wishbone! Who's a good boy?"

He yipped as in saying ME IT'S ME.

"Mal, Jo is picking me up today, she's actually right outside and we're going to hang at Christopher's house... If that is okay?"

She smiled.

"Just be safe."

There was a knock at the door. 

"That's her!"

She gave me a quick kiss and opened up the door.

There were two people there.

Jo and Elsa.

"I have no idea why but Elsa FUCKING Winters is at your doorstep."

I think Aurora and I reflected the same deer in the headlights look.

"Umm Hi Elsa it was nice seeing you... Gotta go, bye!"

"Bye Aurora..." She said casually nodding at her.

and with that, Aurora was down the stairs faster than anything else I could imagine. 

This was not according to plan.

Then again, Elsa is not known for being predictable.

"I thought I would surprise you!" She said with a devious smirk.

This was definitely not going to be easy.

I mentally prayed to every deity I could think of for strength.

"Elsa, we have to talk"

"Funny..." She replied stepping closer to me until I was pinned against the door,

she pulled out a gun and my jaw dropped to the floor.

What sort of kinky concoction was this?

"I was about to say the exact same thing..."

Suddenly I felt an impact to my skull.

Like my conscience,

my world became black.

"Aurora, please forgive me..." I whispered, before I plunged into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after lots and lots and lots of thinking I decided it would be better if I did not explicitly describe Mal and Aurora's *ahem* intercourse because I felt it would be a good contrast to show the sexual and primal nature of Elsa and Mal's relationship and juxtapose it with Aurora and Mal's passionate but sensual relationship. Again, thank you readers for being so patient with me. This was the exact chapter I needed in order to get the ball rolling.  
> Which, in turn, was why it was so brief.  
> Stay tuned for more ;)


	14. Hell Hath No Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now back and the story will continue regularly to it's end! Sorry I have kept y'all waiting!

I woke up with a pounding head and a pounding heart.

The air smelled thick and heady, like rain soaked mud, but an unmistakable scent of wet concrete filled the senses. 

My eyelids felt almost too heavy to open up, as the lump on my head pulsated.

But I had to wake, I had to do it for Aurora, I had to be there for her. 

I gingerly opened my eyes up, to find that everything was out of focus, until suddenly it was.

I was in a dark, damp basement like place with a single lamp over me, handcuffed to a chair, both my arms and legs bound.

I have seen enough movies to know exactly what situation I had awoken too. 

and immediately my heart began to pulsate at alarming rates. 

I could die in this place. 

Aurora could be alone once more. 

I began to felt tears stinging the tops of my reddened cheekbones and tried to hold back small sobs. 

No, no Mal. You must not cry, that means your abductor has won. 

You can't let them know that. 

"I never knew you looked so pretty when you cried." A feminine and recognizable voice said. 

A voice that I knew from anywhere. 

A voice that I have grown used to hearing with kind inflections. 

Yes, it is all coming back to me now. 

The woman who loves me, Elsa Winters stepped into the lighting, her severe features looking incredibly cruel underneath the lighting, shadowing her electric blue eyes. 

One could equate her to the most diabolical of arachnids in that moment. 

I had no choice but to look her in the eye, a look that asked her "Why?".

Deep down, I felt as if I had known why but she could not possibly have put two and two together like that, nor would I have expected such a severe reaction as this. 

"Mal, as you know I have been investigating this case very closely..."

"What does that have to do with why I am here?"

She gave me a stern and pointed look. 

"Don't interrupt me again, Maleficent, you will not speak unless you are given permission to."

There was an aura of threat caressing her words, I dare not speak out of turn again, lest the worst thing that could possibly happen occurs. 

"Anyways, because I have been investigating this case closely, I have also been investigating you closely...," she dragged one blue acrylic nail down the side of my face, which must have recently been done, "Very closely..."

My spine felt completely numb and my jaw hung open. 

"I investigated you perhaps too close to be ethical, and I do know that you know what I mean."

My face burned hot. 

"Elsa, what do you want from me?" I asked in desperation. 

Within moments of me speaking I felt wind from the swing of her arm and her nails slash across my right cheek. 

I cried out as it stung with my tears, and hot blood began to seep out the gashes.

This was not the Elsa I thought I knew.

"What did I say about speaking without permission?"

The tears rolled down my face and I nodded, no longer looking her in the face. 

"Now, I will continue considering there will be no more interruptions..."

She circled around me, placing her hands on my shoulders from behind, digging her nails into them. 

"I know everything, Maleficent."

My heart fell into my stomach. 

I knew from the deepest point of my soul that I could not explain myself.

And I never would be able to. 

"I know about how you fucked that young girl...seems like you have a thing for blondes doesn't it , Maleficent?"

She released my shoulders and her heels echoed in the room, I found her facing me again. 

"What I also know is that I can stand up here and talk about how much I know, but I am now informed about how little you actually do know..."

"Little do you know that I was not investigating this case because I desperately wanted to move up in my field but because I had wanted someone to get convicted for it..."

"Little do you know that I am the only one in the world who has solved this case..."

She smirked, her teeth looking vampiric under the light. 

My mind and face were screaming.

"Because I am the one who killed Stephen Rose."

It felt like the world fell out from beneath my chair.

My mouth went completely dry. 

This could not be! 

The main suspect of the case was thought to be the mother of Aurora...

Oh no. 

"Yes, Maleficent. Aurora is my daughter. You sure like to keep it in the family don't you?"

There was no possible way that in that moment I could have said anything else besides "Why?"

She smiled, looking reptilian.

"Well you know Stefan. After all you have fucked the whole family now haven't you? Well his mere presence could make you want to kill him even though I was charmed at first by his grunginess, looked like the perfect man that would piss my parents off.

Well you see I just was not cut out for motherhood, not when I could see my goals so closely on the horizon and especially not so young. So I bailed right after she was born. Did not even leave a note."

I don't know whether my jaw was clenched or on the floor but either way I could not feel my face let alone any of its reactions. 

"Well, with my new identity I started gaining more notoriety amongst the public as the 'hot weather girl' ugh. But then he recognized me and immediately started to blackmail. Well, I took him up on it for years, sending him checks here and there, supporting whatever offspring that I created. Oh well! Eventually he wanted more, and well, I don't take kindly to those who take advantage of me..."

Her eyebrows arched together, directing a wave of implied doom towards me; nostrils flaring. 

I felt my legs immediately go cold. 

Elsa Winters is going to do something seriously awful to me and I know it's going to be far worse than death... 

Suddenly a phone started vibrating in her pocket.

I recognized the pattern of it.

It was my phone.

Elsa looked at it and her face fell but she threw away her enraged countenance in an instant to assume the traditional Elsa Winters voice. 

"Hello, Aurora..."

I was so paralyzed by Elsa's revelations that I could barely even scream.

"Oh don't you worry Mal is with me at my house!" 

She paused, smirking devilishly.

"Yep that's right, she's just a little tied up at the moment..."

She laced her words with a sultry venom, and I felt as if they personified themselves into smog, choking the life out of me. 

"Alright! I will make sure to give her that message! Buh-bye now."

She hung up the phone then threw it against the ground, shattering the fragile screen, then digging her heel into it to finish the job. 

And she laughed, oh how she laughed. 

A laugh that forces all the courage out of every orifice of your body, replacing it with white hot, buzzing fear. 

"Aurora says she hopes you choke on my stilettos...."

She takes off the heel that once dug into my phone. 

She examines it, no hint of any sort of humanity in her eyes but pure mechanical analysis. 

"You're fucking crazy." I whisper out meekly.

Before the words can flesh themselves out, I suddenly feel a whoosh of wind to my face then the most agonizing bout of pain I had felt in my entire life.

My body is speckled in tattoos and I had never felt pain with such rancor. 

My left leg was nearly screaming at me but what the hell had happened. 

I was trying my hardest to come to my senses but everything was such patchy with my vision. 

I had to see what happened, I had to stay awake. 

I slowly drag my eyes down to look at my leg. 

Protruding out of it was Elsa's high heeled shoe. 

She had dug it into my thigh up to the hilt. 

Suddenly I could no longer keep control of my head and I was rushing quickly out of consciousness. 

Aurora, you were supposed to be the sleeping beauty, now look what has happened to me...

"How does it feel to be stepped all over, Maleficent?" 

With any willpower I had left, I spat onto the ground, then my brain shut itself off. 

Nothing but black, was my world. 

 

Nothing but black with a faint rose tinge.

Aurora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry this has taken like 10 years. But here it is... and this might have been short but I felt it shouldn't be drawn out too much! More to come soon!


	15. Double Entendre

~~~~I had never felt so heartbroken.

Not even when my father died did I ever feel such an emptiness in my chest, a gaping canyon that only echoes her name.

She told me loved me.

She  _made_ love to me.

Perhaps she was right about herself, that she is a monster.

Only a monster would willingly destroy a young girl such as this. 

As I sat on Mal- her couch I began to go back and forth with my feelings, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. 

I thought she was planning on breaking up with Elsa today?

Why would she be with her then?

It seems very unlike her but here she is with Elsa answering her phone, saying she's a "little tied up". 

I blushed slightly, imagining that as a double entendre. Could Mal really be that kinky?

But then I immediately shook my head thinking about who that act would be committed with. 

I looked down at my phone, Wishbone whined at me for attention, and I obliged him with a scratch behind the ears. 

There is a picture of Mal and I with Wishbone saved as my screensaver. I remember when I tried to make that Mal's screensaver she immediately snatched her phone away and tensed up, for she was an immensely private person. 

That memory burned into my head with hatred.

Then suddenly I was hit with a realization, and the atmosphere dropped along with my heart and stomach. 

Why did Elsa answer Mal's phone would Mal would never let that happen? 

And even if she was literally tied up, I would think that Mal would protest loudly but why didn't she?

Was she gagged?

No, Mal wouldn't like that considering she would hate being silenced even in the bedroom. 

Mal must be....in trouble?

That would all make sense!!

Elsa is a very powerful woman who would not want to be slighted and so she thought if she could not have Maleficent then...no one can....

I quickly opened up the browser on my phone, cursing at the slow wifi, Wishbone whining from my loud voice.

I silently apologized but quickly moved on in order to search Elsa Winter's home address.

It took some digging for sure but a news article talking about the weather girl's beautiful abode surfaced, giving away the location.

It was gated but I went on enough escapades with the pals to know how to hop a few fences and disarm any electric ones. 

But goddammit I don't have a car! 

I knew there was only one person I could call that would respond promptly.

Diaval.

I clicked on his contact name and then pressed the phone icon in order to call him, tapping my foot while it droned on, ringing tantalizingly.

"Hello Aurora, what's up?" Diaval answered hesitantly, knowing that I do not like to talk on the phone.

"Mal is in danger. I need you to take me to her."

He paused for a little bit, seemingly laughing...but with a nervous tinge.

"Mal? In danger? I would think Mal could kick Batman's ass if the situation called for it, darling."

"This is serious, D, I called her phone and Elsa answered. There was no word of her in the background either."

There was some silence on his end.

"But Mal does not really let anyone touch her things..."

"That's what I'm saying!"

He whimpered a little under his breath, it was almost undetectable over the phone. 

"Alright, I'll come on over, but we MUST talk this over more when I get there."

I chewed my lip, choking back some burgeoning tears.

"From the way things are looking, there may not be much time to talk..."

He then replied he would be over as fast as he could.

Then the line went silent.

The only noises being Wishbone's silent panting,

and the beating of my heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I'm trying to get this story out at as even of a pace as my mental capacity can carry. But don't worry, this story will end. It will.


	16. Everything that Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! It would be great if you guys could leave feedback on this chapter! I would greatly appreciate it because I would want to know any flaws I could fix, any aspects of the story I could flesh out, and if it is going in the right direction. Thank you so much!

Numbness becomes me.

I feel my heavy lids twitching and lifting themselves open to welcome in the offending light.

I thought I was dead.

When that heel dug into my thigh all I thought was...Shit I'm fucking dead.

That and Aurora's beautiful name.

But here I was, waking up from a spell of nothing, feeling numbness in the lower half of my body.

Am I now paralyzed?

Fully awake, I looked upon Elsa Winters's wicked face.

The murderer of my old flame, the mother of my inferno, the one who I once burned for that can reduce me to ashes.

I should have never played with fire.

"You're lucky I knew not to hit the artery." She remarked, voice devoid of any humanity.

I grimaced and gingerly looked down at my leg. From what I know about remedying this kind of injury it requires staples and stitches of some sort.

It appears that Elsa Winters may have done this all considering the numbness of my leg and the downy white bandage that wrapped my thigh.

I moved my toes on both of my legs, slight feeling returning there.

Thank heavens I am not paralyzed.

At least not physically...

For I could not speak and she was still there, staring at me with the calculative nature of a monarch, or more appropriately, a killer.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" I stuttered out pathetically.

She smirked, running her now talon-like, blue thumbnail across her lower lip while she pondered the careful words she would say next.

"Well, darling, I'm going to keep you."

I shivered and my mind went white in a split second.

She was going to keep me.

I could not rationalize it completely but in that moment I knew that this would be worse than death.

Tears began to flow down my cheeks and I had to fight the urge to throw up.

Thankfully, only sobs came out, ringing like ominous cathedral bells around the basement.

Scattered phrases in Latin began to dart around my brain.

My god.

"You think that is all, Maleficent? Do you think that I will simply possess you?"

She laughed at my pathetic tears, which stopped immediately after the last note of her low cackle.

What else could possibly happen?

"Well, here's what is going to happen in concise detail: While I was plotting to murder Stefan for his insolent extortion, I immediately thought of pinning you as the culprit. I mean, you would have been perfect. The other woman, with a history of mental illness. Absolutely grand!"

She paused, boring her eyes into me and taking a breath, I struggled one more time against my restraints, and sagged down yet again. She smiled, acknowledging this but too amused to speak on it.

"Anyways, I ended up having my cousin, Jack snoop around your parlor, figuring out what your schedule is and planned the murder just right."

Jack? Diaval's boyfriend? Oh good God, if only I have known he could have warned him...

"Well unfortunately, you had taken on an unexpected extra shift the night it happened, and your alibi ended up checking out so I knew now that I could not pin it on you. It had to be someone else..."

Someone else? Who else could it possibly be?

My lord....

The only other person that could possibly be there...

"I knew that my bastard girl would be reared up by you for I convinced Stefan to write it into his will one day while he was drunk because I knew when he died I would not want to have the brat. So I got closer to you with the help of Jack who seduced your friend, Diaval. And now that I am close to you, I simply cannot let you go."

My heart was non-existent. I grew number and number as her words came. My only thoughts were of Aurora.

Only of her.

"I knew eventually I would have to capture you but it was only a matter of time, but now that you have slighted me I thought, what better time than now to execute the plan?"

Her phone rang and she answered immediately. Nodding in agreement and saying unrelated bits that I could not decipher.

"On their way?" "That simply cannot do" "I need you to follow them" "Yes I know you were just here and you were just there but I need you here again." "Alright thank you, bye."

She hung up and laughed, more maniacally this time.

"That was my cousin, Jack. He told me that Aurora and Diaval are on their way here as we speak and that simply cannot do."

My jaw dropped open: She would be falling right into Elsa's trap.

My stars, we were doomed from the start and look how doomed we are now.

"No matter, this all makes the plan better. So, Jack planted evidence and gave the anonymous tip to the police. We covered the gun with Aurora's fingerprints and disposed of it in an abandoned trash can near her hangout spot at the high school. We have pinned the murder on her and now that she has come to my house, the police can truly have her for breaking and entering and we can say you ran away because of the child's violent tendencies. It is all falling into place so neatly."

She turned to walk into the darkness of the basement, rubbing her hands together in an almost cartoonish fashion but then abruptly stopped, turning her heel and looking over her shoulder.

"By the way, you should thank Jack when you see him eventually, he is a doctor and he is the one who sewed up your leg..."

She left a cold smile then disappeared into the darkness, nothing but the sound of her heels echoing off the tomb-like walls.

And so there I sat in this wooden chair, hoping and praying for Aurora's sake that she will be okay.

The only crime she committed was the crime of love.

If I could, I would scream and tell the police that I am the real criminal, that I am the corrupter.

That would be to no avail.

No one can hear me scream down hear except myself and the spirits.

Please Aurora, when it comes the time, fight.

Fight for yourself, fight for your life.

Most importantly, fight for your goddamn rights.

Because there is no fight left in me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this WILL continue until the end I promise :-)


	17. Must Converge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a somewhat interesting chapter! Enjoy and leave plenty of feedback please!

Diaval and I had never been so determined in our lives, his hands clenching around the steering wheel as if it was Elsa Winters’s swanlike neck.

My eyes bore into the pavement ahead of me and even as the road moved underneath us it seemed like the black pitch was still trapped by my gaze.

I was going to take down Elsa Winters and I was taking everything else down with me.

The trees, the road, the buildings we passed by were all mentally swallowed by my effervescent wrath’s maw. I felt as if the edges of my vision were tinged red like the ring around the moon during a solar eclipse. My throat felt tight and my jaw was basically wired shut with how much I had been clenching it.

I wanted to fucking kill her.

Granted, I wanted to step on her throat in her own stilettos before but that was just pure jealousy.

Mal, however, had made it very clear that she loves me and loves me viciously- scandalously hard. So now this is me being consumed by absolute rage that anyone would dare lay a hand on the one I love. For damn sure, Elsa would be a formidable opponent but Aurora, poor white-trash Aurora, has more to fight for.

I have the love I need to save and my life that I have been scratching and biting for that I need to preserve.

Diaval snapped me out of my thoughts with a very rushed, “We should have come up with a game-plan.”

I didn’t look at him.

“The plan is simple, we hop the fence, pick the lock and then we knock her ass out.”

Diaval’s hands seemed uneasy and kept sliding down the steering wheel, he must be profusely sweating.

“I still don’t know about that but I just don’t see any other way...”.

Looming in the distance the house seemed like a headstone. We almost felt our souls leave our bodies as the modern, decadent mansion seemed to us as a glass and steel tomb.

We parked the car a block away to avoid suspicion from Elsa and headed towards the house.

We didn’t even need to change into all Black because, as fate would have it, that tends to be our wardrobe lately anyways.

The only sound that could be heard were the distant waves and the rubbery bass of our boots hitting the concrete. We are sure going to have to be a lot quieter if we are going to sneak in undetected.

The moon was full and seemed to be the only aspect of the night that was comforting, like she was guiding us every step of the way.

Diaval chewed on his lip, playing with a recently done piercing. I could tell very much so that he was a lot more nervous than I am by the way he kept clenching and unclenching his fist.

Now, despite my affection for him, was not the time for reassuring words.

Faster than we comprehended we were in the same general vicinity as the staggering abode and skulked around to the back.

Climbing from the front gate is a death wish.

Diaval boosted me as I scaled over the stone wall, and he propped a rock for himself so that he could get the proper height and leverage to get himself over the top as well.

After we hit the pavement, we paused, not moving a muscle in case she heard us and decided to rush out.

Nothing.

We both let out a breath of relief, a breath that we have both seemingly been holding, and thanked the heavens that she decided to replace her electric fence with more elegant white granite walls.

We should not have felt too comfortable though because the hard part was yet to come.

Scaling a wall is child’s play compared to having to fight the Amazonian Elsa Winters who probably has taken a hell ton of kick-boxing classes to sustain that sort of figure. Well what would I know? I have only caught a couple glimpses of the weather reports in my entire life.

My dad seemed to have a raving hatred towards the news channel.

“All they want to do is cause fear in us and try to brainwash us. Aurora we are Roses and we will not be manipulated by pretty people behind booths” is what he would say between swigs of cheap whiskey.

At the time I just rolled my eyes and joking thought, “Wow dad, manipulated is quite the big word for you...” and then continue on with my casual cartoon watching or whatever else it may be.

Elsa Winters was a view that caused bubbling resentment in me ever since I could remember. Maybe it’s because she set an impossible standard for the rest of us?

Or I just don’t trust rich bitches.

Either way, I have come to the conclusion that I have never liked her and as we padded our way across the dewy grass I knew for sure that she was going to go down under my bare hands.

As we approached the glass back door I turned to Diaval and put a finger to my lips and held it up, signifying that this will only take a moment.

I took a bobby pin out of my hair and unbent it, examining it for a brief moment, then stuck it in the jagged keyhole.

I jiggled it around with the focus of a surgeon. This is definitely not the first time I have done something like this but you cannot just half-ass lock picking. Especially not when the stakes are so entirely high that missing this step could mean literal life or death.

Finally, I heard and felt a faint click and then gingerly, turned the round stainless steel knob to open the glass door.

Diaval and I were relieved to know that no alarms have gone off.

But were there any cameras.

We looked around.

None?

For such a nefarious person, It was rather odd that Elsa lacked security cameras and also neglected to turn on some sort of security system.

Did she really think she was that untouchable?

Did she think with a majorly glass house she would see everything?

Something just did not add up...

“Diaval...?” I heard a soft, masculine voice inquire.

We were in the middle of the living room and turned around.

It was Jack, Diaval’s boyfriend looking at him incredulously.

Holding a gun.

I looked at Diaval, and his dark eyes seemed to be bulging out of his head and his jaw clenched within surprise and anger.

He swallowed thickly.

“Jack, what the hell are you doing here?”

Jack lifted the gun and aimed it in our general direction.

I immediately felt my pulse leave my legs and felt my heart hammering in my chest.

How could Jack have betrayed Diaval like this? How could he have done something as cruel as to be complicit in a kidnapping?

“How do you think I got you to pass along information about Elsa to Maleficent? Did you think that us two uniquely pale, towheads were just best pals? No, Diaval, Elsa is my cousin and I would do anything for my family...”

Diaval was seething and his fists clenched at his sides.

“So you were just using me this whole time so you can do the dirty work for your evil bitch of a cousin? Jack, darling that is so beneath you-“

“Shut up!” Jack yelled silently through clenched teeth, “Diaval, what we have is so real to me, but family must come first...”

He pulled out a black walkie-talkie.

“If you guys move a muscle I will shoot you and your precious Maleficent will have no one left. Now I’m going to speak into this walkie-talkie and let Elsa know you guys are here, and then she will call the police and you and you will be thrown in jail for breaking and entering. And don’t even try to tell them about Maleficent’s whereabouts because it will be her word against yours.” Jack seemed frantic and anxious. It almost seemed as if tears were brimmed at the corner of his eyes.

Diaval was not having this, however.

“Jack you do not need to do this! Your cousin is bullying you and using her to commit her petty vengeance and who’s to say if whatever the hell she is planning is actually going to work? Because if it doesn’t she’s going to sell you out faster than she can give the weather forecast!”

He began to approach Jack even though Jack’s gun was still cocked at us but Diaval walked right into it, not even caring that it was a fatal weapon. Jack tried to be strong and intimidating but inevitably broke against Diaval’s determined affection, folding the gun into his chest as Diaval’s strong, tattooed arms embraced him. Jack was quivering and sobbing, begging Diaval to forgive him in between sniffs and tears.

“Jack, if you help us out, I will make sure to vouch that you had no involvement in this. Whatever that ‘family first’ bullshit is it needs to end here and it needs to end now.”

Jack’s red lips were trembling and he wiped tears away with his sleeve.

“Father would always tell us that family has to come first...”

He reluctantly handed the gun over to Diaval with trembling hands.

“But then he betrayed Elsa’s parents. Sold them out and then eventually had their deaths arranged. He wanted the entire company but little did he know that he too would die by the hands of my own cousin...”

So Elsa has killed someone before?

Someone as powerful as Elsa who has killed someone before has had to have more than one victim but I did not let my mind run with that idea for too long.

I just began to panic at the thought of what could possibly have happened or has been currently happening to Mal.

Jack continued his story.

“She guilted me and manipulated me for my father’s actions against her parents and forced me to give up my inheritance to the company and defer it to our other cousin. Elsa wanted nothing to do with the company she just wanted revenge for her parents. Which she hated but also had the family first idea instilled into her head since birth...”

And so I finally felt the need to speak.

“And yet despite this, she killed her own uncle and manipulated her cousin into doing her bidding and guilted him based on his father’s actions...”

Jack sniffed and then nodded.

“JACK DO YOU READ ME DO YOU HAVE ANY UPDATES SO FAR??” Elsa’s normally siren-like voice coming across as shrill through the walkie-talkie.

Diaval held his shoulders.

“Go on,” he said reassuringly, “Answer her.”

Jack nodded and straightened his posture, wiping away his tears and clearing his throat.

“Elsa, I copy,” We both looked at him with intense anticipation, “No sign of her yet but I have no doubt she should be arriving within 10 minutes.”

He exhaled and we both did as well. Diaval kisses his forehead and pulled him into a comforting embrace, making sure not to press the gun into his back.

This was a tender moment but my mind no hyper re-focused to the task at hand.

“Jack? So where is Mal?”

Diaval released him softly from his arms and let Jack explain.

Jack rain his hand through his platinum hair nervously.

“Elsa is keeping her in a basement room and the lowest level, which is the same level as the pool.”

I bit my lip and asked the question that I needed to ask but was anxious to hear the answer to.

“Is she still alive?” I inquired, crunching my arms into my chest.

He nodded slowly.

“Is she hurt any?”

“Yes, but I fixed on her what I could so far.”

My heart felt stabbed and my rage boiled over.

I felt myself shaking like a leaf.

“Right now that does not matter though, we do not have much time, I said about 10 minutes so I will have to lead you guys to her quick!”

I nodded, my teeth clenched.

“And how will we stop her?” Diaval asked nervously, clearly not relying too much on my success in hand to hand combat.

“Unfortunately,” Jack approached him cautiously, “Elsa is not one to be easily subdued for she is cold and ruthless and fights to kill.”

He turned away from him and looked at me with a grief-stricken expression in his baby blue eyes.

He broke the contact and then turned towards the glass windows, looking out across the black, glittering ocean with the moon reflecting off of it, his hands shoved in his pants pockets.

The way the moonlight shone off his pale skin, it almost seemed like he needed to step into it in order to feel truly secure with himself and the environment around him.

When he pointed the gun at us, he was in the shadows, and now when he decided he was with us he is now in the bathing light.

“The answer to your question, unfortunately Diaval, might just be in your hands.”

We both looked down at the killing machine rested snugly in Diaval’s hands.

And we all knew that no bobby pin or key would unlock the door to Maleficent’s freedom.

It would have to be this heavy black gun, opening a door into Elsa Winters’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that 20 would be a great number of chapters for this story. This story will go until the end and thank you for those who have left feedback and read and left kudos along the way. I seriously could not have done it without you guys. More fun to come everyone ;)


End file.
